Love Actually
by Shimo Ino
Summary: Duncan’s always had a thing for Courtney. Let’s say he showed it a little more.
1. The Not So Great Outdoors Part 1

**Love Actually**

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Courtney twitched.

No! CIT's don't twitch. Especially when they are looking down a horrible, horrible cliff of doom, with hungry, hungry sharks. She shook her head.

It was a risk. A calculated risk, but a risk nevertheless. DJ had already taken the chicken hat, and now it was just her and that, that. . .neanderthal! Courtney silently fumed thinking of how he had requested a bunk right below her at the campfire.

The Nerve!

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Harold's screams of anguish. Well, it was his fault for keeping his legs apart and not diving properly.

"Ooooh, hate to see that happen!" Chris commented from right next to her.

"Excuse me Chris, I have a medical condition." There was no way she would do this!

"What's the hold-up, _princess_?" Ugh!

"What's it to you _pig_?"

Duncan smirked. "I just wanted to know why its taking you so long. _Sweetheart._ I'm sure that I'm not the only one." He was right. The rest of the team on the shore were yelling at her to hurry it up.

"I'm not doing this. There is no way I'm jumping off this cliff!" Chris opened his mouth to call her a chicken and give her the stupid hat, but was interrupted.

"I don't think so princess." And with that, Duncan grabbed Courtney and threw her over his shoulder. "Wha–NO!"

"We're going to win this gorgeous, we can't let the team down can we?" He sneered, and jumped off the cliff as Chris watched laughing sadistically. Then he turned to the camera-men.

"We've got this on camera, right?"

"NO! NOOOOOO!!" She screamed as the plummeted to the water, and grabbed onto Duncan for sheer life. Courtney didn't notice the silly grin he had on, or the thumbs up that Geoff managed to sent to Duncan even as they fell.

And with a giant splash, the two landed in the safety circle, well away from the sharks. The CIT sputtered as she came to the surface, still attached to Duncan.

"Hey _princess_." He smirked. "As much as I like this, there are other people waiting to jump. Awww." He teased. "Do you want me to carry you to shore?" He unfortunately didn't notice her hand forming into a fist, and then punching him in the crotch.

"BRUTE! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as he slid under the water in the fetal position, clutching his crotch. "Mother--."

She camly climbed into the boat and ignored Duncan as he wobbled in. "I'm never speaking to you again!"

* * *

Duncan sat in the stall looking smug. "She sooo doesn't hate me!"

* * *

TBC

Umm, how'd you like it? Was it ok? I'm doing another story, on that overlaps this one, I think. I might change my mind. But just to let you know, the line breaks are when the campers are in the video-diary stall. You know. Telling it like it is!


	2. The Not So Great Outdoors Part 2

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Duncan sighed as he played with his tongue piercing. It was the only thing keeping him sane at this point. 'Princess' next to him ranted on and on about who they should vote off. They were in the mess hall, and the girl had been going on forever!

. . .alright so it wasn't on and on or forever like he said, but her attitude really creased him.

He admired that about her. It made her really hot.

"We have to find out who we're going to vote off." She was sooo serious. Its not like anyone was going to vote her off. DJ was the one who didn't jump, and at least they made a hot-tub that didn't breakdown. He scoffed.

Courtney turned and glared at him. "What was that?" Duncan smirked. "Oh nothing _princess_."

She only got angrier. It was even hotter, to be honest. "Why aren't you being serious about this?! _You_ could get voted off!!"

Duncan just rolled his eyes. As if. She was probably still mad about being thrown over the cliff. And maybe about that giant bug that almost bit her. It wasn't his fault that he felt helpful today.

"Come on _sweetheart_," He grinned at her, loving the looks she was giving him. "You don't actually think that you're going home so soon." She had an angry glare on her face. Seems that she had forgotten about DJ being the only one who hadn't jumped. Duncan sighed. "Fine. Tell me who would you pick?" She looked around frantically at all the members of their team. Oh no.

"What about him?" She was pointing at the wanna-be jock. But then that ditzy girl at the Gopher table stood up and yelled 'No!' And then something about salt.

From the other side of the table, that weird home-schooled kid spoke up. This should be good.

"I just don't get why we lost, eh? They're the ones that have six girls."

Silence.

Holy–

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette growled in a low voice.

"Yeah home-school," Eva, the body-builder asked in an even more dangerous voice. She pounded the table, and made the whole room shake. "Enlighten us!!"

I knew it was going to be good! Duncan stole a glance at Courtney's face. Gold!! She looked even more pissed off!

"Well," Ezekiel started in a know-it-all voice. "Guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."

She started to turn red and her freckles stood out even more. She looked like she wanted to strangle him. God, she's sexy when she's pissed!

"Hooooh snap! He did not just say that!" Geroff yelled out in a amazed voice slapping his hand to his head.

"My Dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? And help them in case they cant keep up!" He announced. Eva grabbed him by the neck and held him up. "Still think we need your help, _keeping up_?"

He chocked a little before answering. "N-not really."

Duncan began to snicker. Courtney had no chance of getting off this Island now!

He turned to give her the good news, but her seat was empty, and the Mess Hall's door was swinging shut. Danm it!

"Hey Princess!!" He yelled out, heading for the door even as the party-boy tried to diffuse the awkward situation. "Ok, guys, lets give him a break." Geroff held his arms up as a sign of peace and Eva dropped the socially inept kid to the floor. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls!"

Duncan was already outside and on Courtney's trail when he heard the last thing that the moron said.

"But, they are!"

* * *

Courtney was sitting on the Killer Basses porch when Duncan found her. "Hey _sweetheart_. Where you been?"

She looked up from where she was sitting and glared. Hard. "Stop bothering me you disgusting ogre."

"I don't think that I'm bothering anyone." He smirked and sat down right next to her much to her annoyance. "Still scared about being kicked off the Island?"

"No!!" She yelled, standing up and walking away. "After what Ezekiel said, I don't have any worries. After all–what are you doing?" He was walking in stride with her.

Duncan feigned a hurt look. "What princess? I can't walk and talk with my favorite girl?"

She glared again as she kept walking around, not paying attention to where she was going. "I am **not** you're girl! I'm **not** you're anything, you pig!"

He smirked and noticed that they were heading back up the cliff. She hadn't even seen where they were going! Too perfect!

"Come on _princess_, don't be harsh. I mean, you competed the first challenge didn't you?"

"Oh, _yeah_. All thanks to you." She growled furrowing her forehead.

Duncan grinned widely. "See? Was that so hard?"

Courtney turned around and threw her arms up. "You **threw** me in!!"

". . . and you're safe from elimination! Doesn't that count for anything?" She glared at him, as if trying to use height intimidation.

Oh, that wouldn't work. She was a full two inches shorter than him. Juvie taught him more than he wanted to know about intimidating people.

He smirked and bent his head. "Are you trying to intimidate me _princess_?"

She snarled, and her freckles stood out again. Too cute. "Stop following me!!" She stomped off.

Duncam sneered. He loves a good hunt. "Do you even know where you're going?"

She stopped short, but kept walking anyway. He followed her, almost giddy. But she stopped again and he peeked over her shoulder. It was the cliff. Duncan opened his mouth, but was stopped when Courtney bit out "Shut it."

"I wasn't going to say anything. Especially not anything about you not knowing where anything is. I guess your CIT training really hel--" But before he could finish, she grabbed his arm and pulled towards the cliff edge.

"Oh **HELL **No!!" Duncan yelled out, watching her face in slow motion. She was grinning evilly, but lost the grin when he reached out his arm and pulled her along with him.

"No!! NOOOO!! Not again!!"

Duncan smirked. Ooooh, yes again!

TBC

Oh wow!! Everyone really loves this story! I'm so flattered! But seriously, thank you guys! And I want to let you know, not to expect too many more video diaries, and that I will be using the line breaks as normal scene breaks. Ok? Good!

Shout Out to Amethyst Ocean, Dramatic Melody, Teera-Chan, UnderxGravity, cartoonfire, alienphantom, bubbles968, anon goddess, dannyp3995, Beautifuldeath92, watchingpaintdry and Crystal Persian.

Thanks guys! And remember to Review! That's how you get a shout-out after all!


	3. The Big Sleep

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Courtney yawned widely. It was barely past seven as Chris walked around the other contestants, describing the new challenge. In her head she cursed. Danm Duncan! Danm stupid cliff!! Danm lack of sleep!!

Bridgette next to her noticed her haggard appearance. "Hey, are you okay?"

The brunette's head snapped up. "What? No, no Bridgette, I'm fine. Don't worry!"

The surfer-chick looked suspicious. "Then where were you yesterday, before the campfire ceremony?"

"Uhhh . . ."

"Hey sweetheart!" Came a familiar voice from right behind her. She knew that horrible, horrible voice.

"Duncan!!" She put on her best glare, but did nothing against him.

"Now that I think about it . . . Duncan man, where were you?" Geroff asked joining the conversation. Most of the campers were tuning out Chris, and listening to them. Danm it!

"With her." He leered as Courtney turned red and over half the contestant's eyebrows were raised.

"I didn't see that coming!" The little dork, Cody said.

"Me neither!!" Yelled Owen.

Courtney turned an even darker shade of red when Duncan came up from behind her and put his arms round her shoulder. "Awww, afraid to tell everyone about our special time together _princess_?"

He grinned winningly as Geroff sent a thumbs up his way. Seconds later he was on the ground, the brunette standing above him.

"_Never_ touch me again you OGRE!!" She screamed and started to kick the incapacitated teen.

Chris, who had given up on telling them the challenge awhile ago and was watching, snickered, but cleared his throat. "Alrightey then! Courtney." She paused in mid stomp and glared at him. "We have to start the challenge." She scowled one last time at Duncan, before stepping to the side, letting him get up.

Stupid, stupid delinquent!

Stupid, stupid comfort when touching his chest!!

Stupid, stupid conscious making her worry about him!!

"Ah–ahhh." Duncan clutched his side. "Owww."

"Hey, you okay dude?" Tyler asked as he and Geroff both helped him up.

Duncan shook his head. "Don't worry," He managed a weak grin. "I like it rough." And then a rock hit him in the head.

"Ahh-What the–!!" It was Courtney, who was whistling innocently.

"Well campers, since the lovebirds over there interrupted me," One glare, one smirk, "I'll just start at the beginning."

"People! I hope that you're all ready, because you're next challenge begins in exactly, one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me! I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Owen, the funny-boy said almost apolitically.

"Ohhhh, you'll get breakfast Owen," Chris smiled in a creepy inhuman way, pointing. "Right after you complete your twenty kilometer hike around the lake!!"

"Ohh, so your funny now?!" Eva growled as she raised her fist, but got stopped by Geroff and a recovering Duncan. "You know what I think would be funny--?!"

"Eva!!" Courtney hissed, still mad. "Try. To. Control. Your. _Temper_!!"

But the body builder ignored her. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?!"

"A little," Chris answered, smile still intact as she narrowed her eyes. "You have 30 seconds."

* * *

"Okay runners!" Their host yelled. "On your mark. Get set. GO!!" And the entire group took off, all at different speeds.

* * *

Courtney was falling behind.

Well, she was behind most of the group, but the stragglers like Katie and Sadie, Gwen and Harold were following her.

Breathe. . . in and out. Keep a steady pace. Ah, good. Now that she was relaxed, and mentally organized, she could think straight.

How dare he?! The Pig! The Ogre!! The. . .The Idiot!! Courtney was going to kill him–no scratch that! She would castrate him, then beat the crap out of him, then push him off that shitty cliff, then watch, as he's eaten by sharks. Yes! Perfect plan!!

. . .now to get him back up that hill. . .

"Thinking of someone, princess?" Courtney opened her eyes, and jogging right there next to her, was Duncan.

"Why the hell are you still here?!" She yelled, and looked down the path. Most of the team was far, far ahead of them.

"Well, I thought you might have missed me." He smiled, actually, smiled. Not a smirk or a sneer or anything. Her heart actually skipped a beat and the brunette knew, _knew_ that a blush was spreading on her cheeks.

But then she regained her senses and shook her head. "As if!" Courtney slowed down and took a seat on the side of the path, slightly wheezing.

"Stopping so soon sweetheart?" The teen stopped short, and dropped down right next to her. She evened a glare at him. "I didn't say you could sit next to me, _delinquent_."

He chuckled, but pulled out a muffin. "Want it?"

"Wait, where did you get that?! But yes!" Duncan handed her the pastry, crossed his arms behind his head and sat back as she gobbled it up. As Courtney finished, she sat back, not noticing that she was leaning on him. Duncan smirked.

"Oh wow . . . so where did you get that?" The brunette sighed happily. Real food!!

Duncan grinned. "From Chef."

Courtney sent him a confused look. "But, we've barely been here a week, and the Chef I know would never give out free food!"

He merely raised his eyebrow. She then gasped. "You stole it, didn't you?!"

"That's the way I roll." He chuckled. "And besides, that Trent guy gets Gwen a muffin everyday. So I thought you'd like it."

She stared at him and blushed. Yes!! "Well, yeah . . . "

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you like it?" He deadpanned.

" . . . "

"Come on."

"Only a little bit!" She protested angrily glaring at him. The delinquent just smirked.

"Good. I would have hated to get that muffin for no good reason." She just rolled her eyes but was interrupted be two identical squeals.

"Awww! Sadie, they're soooooo cute together!!"

"Oh my god! Katie, I was thinking the exact same thing! We're, like, totally BFFFL!!" It was the two 'twins'. And they were hugging. And both Courtney and Duncan gagged.

"Wait a minute!!" Duncan stopped mid-gag to stare at Courtney. "If they were walking the whole time, then . . . then we are way too far behind!"

She tugged on his arm. "Come on! We have to go!" Then she screamed.

"Duncan!! PUT ME DOWN!!" Deja voo moment.

"I don't think so. Like you said, we're way to far behind." He smirked, and took off running, Courtney slung over his shoulder.

And as they ran off, both Katie and Sadie turned to each other.

"They've got it, like, sooooo _bad_."

* * *

Duncan sat smugly at the table, Courtney on the other side, turned away and ignoring him. Geoff sat right next to him and met his fist. "She so wants me."

"Nice, man. Very nice."

The teen sat, calmly watching his girl fume silently. Sure, he _could_ have put her down before they got in the cabin, but what fun would that be? He loved the shocked looks on the other campers faces.

Suddenly, the mess hall's door opened, and tubby ran in with that scrawny kid over his shoulder. "Clear a table, STAT!!" As Lashana dropped to her knees at the door. "Ohh, we made it!!" And then crawled to a table as Owen started to preform CPR on Noah.

Right behind them, Harold staggered through the door, clutching his chest. "What took you so long?!" Courtney yelled as he gasped like a fish out of water. "We just lost the challenge!!"

"I-I think I'm having heart palpitations. . ."

"Hey, wait a minute," The goth girl spoke as Owen still tried to revive the passed out kid. "If they lost, that means, we won the Challenge!!"

There was blinking, and within seconds, the Screaming Gophers were cheering and clapping, even Noah, who seconds before was unconscious.

But Chris squashed that hope. "Woah there, hold your horses guys! That wasn't the challenge!!"

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked.

But their host merely walked up to a giant curtain that they hadn't really noticed before. Where did that come from? It swung open as he announced.

"Who's Hungry!?"

* * *

Coutney snarled viciously as the campers went into the twelfth hour. Only one person had fallen over. And it was Owen of all people!! Danm stupid Chris with his stupid contracts, and his stupid run and turkey and Awake-a-thon!!

Granted, she wasn't as tired as everyone else, because that stupid moronic neanderthal had carried her half the way. But still!!

This was torture!!

* * *

She was running in place.

She was running in place, half asleep.

Duncan shook his head. It was crazy what they were doing. He had stayed up for hours before, but at that time he always had something to do, something to keep him from being bored. Right now, he was just sitting on a tree stump, with nothing to do.

The mohawk headed teen shook his head as Chris announced the twenty-four hour mark.

"Time to take things up a notch!" The annoying host, pulled on a cover, showing a large amount of books. Right next to him was Chef, wearing a huge purple and pink sheep suit, with a harp. "Fairy Tales!!"

"Oh, he's not serious!!" Gwen blurted out from next to Trent. Chris merely cleared his throat as Chef played the harp.

Someone snickered.

Chef growled.

"_Once. Upon a time. There was. Inside this boring kingdom_." He droned as several people began to yawn uncontrollably and the large lackey played the instrument every few seconds.

"_A boring village._" Courtney wobbled and sat down next to him. Duncan grinned. "Hey, sleeping beauty, tired?"

She stiffened a yawn, but didn't glare. Surprising. "_And inside this boring. Sleepy. Village._"

"Mmm, too t-tired to talk." She yawned again and leaned on his legs. Score!! "Don't fall asleep on me now! We need to win the challenge."

"_Filled with, very, boring, children._" She muttered something intangible. "Screw that."

He raised his eyebrow, scooted off the stump and sat right next to her. "_Who did very, boring, things._" Duncan was about to nudge her awake, when he heard soft music playing in the background.

Ballerina music.

It was that music, the one that you never know the name of, but recognize it _anywhere_. Then, a flash jumped across the moon, as lame as that sounds, and Chef began to prance around in a tutu.

By this time, even Courtney was wide-eyed and staring at the demented cook. He had this weird dust following him, and Duncan stared agape. "Oh crap. . ." And then promptly threw some in his and the brunette's face.

God danm it! Duncan thought as he rubbed his eyes and yawned even harder. He started as Courtney fell asleep on him, hugging the delinquent teen like a giant teddy-bear.

It took a few minutes to realize that he still had a silly grin on his face.

Score!! Thank you Chef!!

* * *

Duncan growled. It had been more than three days since he had slept and almost a whole day since Courtney had left to take a shower. It was not good. He missed her! And there were only five people left. Him, Gwen, Trent, that bitch, and Eva. Their odds were not good. Their Host walked into the campfire circle.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked as he sipped a coffee. "Come on! Fall asleep already!"

Gwen crawled to him, futilely trying to reach his coffee. "You gotta hook me up man! I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!!"

"Alright! You five stay with me, the rest of you go and get a shower for heavens sakes! You stink!" The rest of the campers hurried off.

Chris took another long sip of his drink. It was pissing Duncan off. "I didn't want it to some to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it! These campers are tough, and so. . .I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

He pulled out another book, and opened it. A freakin' beaver popped out. "_The History of Canada. A pop-up-book. Chapter one. The Beaver. National Symbol, and a, 'real' fine hat_." He quoted in the air, as the campers groaned and Duncan rolled his eyes. UGH!

* * *

"_. . .which of coarse, was the pre-cursor for the discussions leading to the war, of 1812. . ._" Both Eva and Heather were lying on the ground, fast asleep. It was only himself, Gwen and Trent.

THUMP.

Scratch that. Just him and Gwen. Arrgh! He had to go to the bathroom!! It had been almost twenty hours since the last time he went! As Gwent panicked about being left alone, Chris announced a break.

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?" He asked, pointing back at the stalls.

"I've held it this long sweetheart. I could go all day!" Bluff.

Oh, she saw through it. "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

Duncan didn't say anything, but rushed off. "You've got five minutes!" Chris called after him. "Long as you don't mind a little company!"

"Fine!" He turned and glared at the camera. "Just wait outside of the bathroom."

* * *

Haha!! Duncan laughed inwardly as he jumped out of the bathroom window after he finished going, and had washed his hands. Like he was going to have them follow him around! Now. . .where was Courtney?

The teen could see that everyone was online to get into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Everyone but princess.

Duncan hummed quietly as he made his way to the Killer Bass cabin, and knocked quietly on the girls side.

"Come in." He smirked and slammed open the door. "Princess!!" He sang out.

"What the-! What are you doing here?!" The CIT gasped. Duncan noted that she was wearing a brown beater instead of that preppy dress shirt she got on the island with, and her hair was up. Her capris were still the same forest green though. It looked like she was organizing her clothes on her bed.

It. . .suited her. "You look good."

She had a confused look on her face. "What?"

He raised his eyebrow. "That shirt. Those pants. Your hair. They look good. On you. You should wear them more often."

She blushed, but tried to change the subject. Still hot! "Wait, did you fall asleep? Shouldn't you be at the campfire?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" He mused. She spun around. "Wait a minute!! You didn't fall asleep yet?" He pointed to the bags under his eyes.

"Then why are you here?! You have to get back to the campfire!! Why do you do these things?!" She began to pull at her hair.

Duncan cruelly smirked. "Do what?"

"Why do you not follow the rules!?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, why are you so uptight all the time?"

She looked appalled. "I am **not **uptight!"

"Psh. You always follow the rules, straight to the letter, _princess_."

She thought for a moment, and retorted back angrily. "Well, **you** always have to break them!!"

The smirk stayed strong on his face. "Only the ones I want to!" And winked.

She turned bright red.

God, that's a good look for her.

"Pig."

"Princess." See? I can play the name-game too. But they both started when Eva rushed in, fuming, Bridgette on her tail. "Where the hell is he--" But stopped short when she saw Courtney glaring at Duncan

"YOU!!" She roared, taking steps forward. Duncan widened his eyes, and put his hands up in the 'surrender' position. True, it make him look weak, but that chick was tough. And scary! Bad combo.

"Did you fall asleep?!" She was close to strangling him, if Bridgette and Courtney weren't holding her back. "DID YOU!?"

"No!" God, he actually squeaked!

The scariest thing was how she threw the other girls off, grinned almost ferally, and stuck her head outside the cabin and yelled. "He's still awake!!"

Then he heard Chris and the camera crew hurry up the porch steps. "What, really?!" Chris took one look at the sleep-deprived teen, and laughed.

Duncan just stared back. "What?"

"Ahem." Their host turned to the camera. "Because Gwen has fallen asleep, and Duncan is still very much awake." He paused a moment as the sleepy campers surrounded him. "The Killer Bass are the Winners!!"

TBC

F-flu-fluff O-over-overload. . . .

Whoo-boy! This is a long one! Well, it was a long challenge! The Hike, the Buffet, the Awake-a-thon! Crazy stuff!

I understand that they may seem a bit OC, but you know what love does to a person! And annoyance. And I know America hasn't seen the episode 'Straining Day', but its like that, just sooner. Hope you guys like it!! But I wont be sending thanks anymore, but those who review will get a shout-out!

And yeah, did anyone else notice that Noah fake-fainted just to not have to run the whole way? Pretty clever!

**Shout Out** to Dramatic Melody, Beautifuldeath92, UnderxGravity, cartoonfire, smileyBAM03, alienphantom, Inkbl0t, dannyp3995, Teera-Chan, Crazedchocolatefan, sorrowful tainted ayamari, NeoChick, Nicomy43, anon goddess, Romance-teendramapotter, IBleed2KnowImAlive, bubbles968, dippindotz, TheCocaineDiaries and Crystal Persian.

Thanks a bunch!


	4. Dodgebrawl

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

"Duncan!!" The sleepless teen turned his head towards Chris, as he walked up to their table. He had already gotten a round of applause for winning the challenge and wasn't ready for anymore. . .surprises. "You look like death dude."

"Stick it." He muttered sleepily and let his head drop back down to the wood. Today was the next challenge, and even after three days of sleeping, he was tired as hell.

"Harold snored all night!" Courtney spoke from right across the table.

"Wow-how-how!! Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting Dude?" He asked with his skater accent.

Duncan whipped his head up and glared at the host. "You wanna find out?!"

"No, no! Its cool! Its cool!" Chris quickly answered as his teammates slowly came out from under the table. He put his head back to the table as he listened to Courtney ask Sadie and Katie about who got voted off the last night.

"It was, like, Noah!!" Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"Totally!"

"Oh. Do you know why?" Princess asked.

"It was because he--" But she was cut off as the mess hall door opened.

Duncan grinned as he heard Harold's footsteps. He didn't even need to turn his head, he could tell that the prank had worked. The gasps and snorts told the whole story.

But he would anyway! Stupid nerd!

Duncan had did the most embarrassing thing he could think of, on less than a few hours of sleep. So it wasn't that complex or anything.

He drew a fake mustache on his face.

Harold sat down at the table next to Courtney, something that pissed him off a little, and finally asked in confusion. "Okay, what?!"

Greoff leaned forward over the table and muttered. "Someone messed with your face, Dude!" As everyone continued laughing, he picked up a spoon and looked at his reflection in it.

"Heyy. Sweet stash." He grinned as he looked over the ink.

Only Harold knew how to completely side-step a prank like that. Oh well. I've still got the rest of the summer.

* * *

Duncan staggered into the dodge ball court and laid down on the first thing he could find.

Princess.

She 'Eeeped!' but didn't try and push him off. The teen smirked and settled down on her lap, but glared at the rest of the team.

"Wake me up, and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Courtney blushed but looked around helplessly. "I'll stay here with him." She pointed to the sleeping teen on her lap.

Both Katie and Sadie were grinning whispering about how they were 'made for each other' while Geroff and DJ high-fived each other.

Tyler however was yelling at Harold for keeping them all up last night. "It's called a medical condition, GOSH!"

"Come on guys," Bridgette observed. "We've still got Eva, and she could win this for us no prob."

Said girl nodded, but Tyler had a problem with that. "Hey! What abo--" But was cut off be Chef's whistle. The giant man crossed the court and made faces as he went along, until finally standing behind Chris.

"Today's challenge, is the classic game, of Dodgeball." And pulled one out from nowhere to emphasize his point. "The first rule of Dodgeball is--"

"Do not talk about Dodgeball?" Cody grinned as Owen giggled from right next to him.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," And threw it a Heather, to illustrate his point. "You're out." She gasped and yelled, "You cant do that!" While throwing it back at him.

"If you catch the ball," Chris added as he caught the ball. "The thrower gets sent out, and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

"Throwing balls," Cody said in mock sarcasm as Owen nodded along with him. "Gee, another mentally challenging test."

"I knowww, right?" Lindsey protested right next to them.

There wasn't much to be said after that.

"Okay, now Geoff," Chris said as he threw the Dodgeball to the party-boy. "Try to hit me! If your holding a ball," He continued as Chef threw him another one. "You can use it to deflect a ball. But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands," He mock-dropped it. "You're out."

"Sooo," Lindsey asked as Groff threw the ball at Chris. "What do I do again, when the ball comes at me?"

"You dodge!!" He yelled, as he deflected the Dodgeball that Geroff threw to where she stood, but Lindsey did nothing, and got hit square in the face.

Chris cringed. "Ooooh! You were _Supposed_ to Dodge!"

The poor blond slowly got up with a hand covering her face. "Right." She wined as she pulled her hand away from her head, showing a giant bump.

"You have one minute until game time! Since both teams are evenly numbered up, one from each team will sit out during the games."

Both teams gathered together to pick who would be going first. Courtney looked a bit helpless, and Duncan was still out cold.

"Sorry guys."

Bridgette shook her head. "Its not a problem. Even without Duncan, we've got Eva, and that should be enough." The muscle-bound chick nodded once more, and walked out onto the field.

"Alright, who else?"

Tyler immediately offered to go out, and DJ went right behind him. Katie took a bit of persuasion, but separated herself from Sadie, for the team. "Okay," The surfer-chick yelled to Chris as she too went out onto the court. "We're ready!"

As the Chef got ready to blow his whistle, Heather took a bold step. "Come on, Fishies! Otherwise this next win just wont be as satisfying!" Eva snarled and bared her teeth, while Tyler took it personally. "Oh! You're going down!! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and Then We're Gonna Eat It!!" He ended with a victory grin, as the rest of his team groaned and Courtney palmed her face.

Chris glanced at the two sides. "Both Teams Ready? Best of five games wins! Now!! Lets Dodge Some Balls!!" He yelled as Chef whistled twice.

* * *

Duncan grumbled as something started poking him in the face. What the hell?! He swiped the air around him, and grabbed onto a wrist. Eyes opening, he saw Courtney's slightly frightened face, above him and the rest of the team cowering behind her.

Hun. Apparently he had fallen asleep on her lap. Nice!

"Yes Sweerheart?"

She glared at him, but it was just a half effort. "We need your help."

He just stared at her. Courtney growled, pushed him off her lap and Duncan fell to the floor with a groaned. "A few hours of sleep, that's all I ask for!"

"Sorry man, but we need you."

"For what?!" He yelled irritably. "You've got freakin' Eva and that should be enough!!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes as Harold answered him. "She sucks at Dodgeball."

He sat there for a moment unable to understand the words. "What?"

"She sucks." Courtney remarked bluntly above him. He turned to the powerhouse. "Really?"

The girl looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "I'm strong, but I never played games with other people. It was always with weights, doing push-ups or running." She shrugged.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But on one condition. You do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

Courtney nodded.

"Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to Juvi. It's called, 'Crush the New Guy!'"

* * *

"Alright guys," Courtney spoke as the team won for the second time. Yes!! They were so going to beat The Gophers!! "This strategy is working for us, so Harold, sit this one out too."

"But I sat the last two out!" He looked unhappy, but it's what needed to be done.

"Its for the good of the team," She assured him as Geroff patted him on the back in sympathy. They were in a circle, and she noticed Tyler appearing in their gathering. "Hey, where were you?"

"Nowhere." He said that a bit too quickly. . .

"You were with that blond Gopher girl, weren't you?" Courtney accused, a frown marring her face.

"No!. . .maybe. So?!"

"So, she could have been getting you to spill all of our weakness to you!" She gestured to the blond teen who was making hand puppets. And talking to them. "Okay, I've been wrong before."

"I'll say you have." Duncan commented airily. Before she could tell him to shut it, Chris restarted his announcements.

"Okay, this is it!" Chris announced. "The final tie breaking game!"

"Okay, now who's going in?" Duncan asked the team at large.

"I wouldn't mind--"

"Shut it Harold," The mocha haired girl snipped as he offered to go out onto the court. He nodded sadly and sat on the bench next to Eva.

"Gophers! Bass! Lets send this sample to the lab, and see what'cha made of!!" He delivered as Chef blew his whistle again.

* * *

"Back of the court, _Nerd_." Duncan stated as Harold dejectedly bowed his head. Geroff had given him a Dodgeball, only to be sent right out of the action.

"Duncan, isn't that a little--" Courtney was hit in the face with Dodgeball before she could finish nagging him. "Ow. . ."

"That's, for the Oatmeal." Gwen wickedly smirked, referring to breakfast, when Courtney had aimed for Heather, but accidently hit Gwen instead.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!! You messed, with the wrong white girl!" Lashana yelled out. Duncan barred his teeth and aimed carefully.

In the minutes that followed, Duncan hit Gwen, Cody knocked Geroff, Lashana hit Duncan, and both DJ and Cody got each other out. As Tylor and Geroff carried DJ off the court the contestants realized something. Their were only two players left.

Only Harold. . .and Owen.

The Screaming Gophers took this in stride, and began to cheer, clap and whistle while the Killer Bass slumped down, disappointed.

"Sorry Dude," Owen spoke mockingly as he picked up all four Dodgeballs. "But you gotta go down!"

"Good night Harold." Duncan muttered from his seat next to Courtney.

* * *

"The Killer Bass Wi-hi-hi-hin!!"

Courtney couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, she downright _refused _to believe them.

Harold. . .Harold won! He had used amazing stunts like twirling in the air, bending over backwards and prancing around like a ballerina! When Duncan asked him how he did it, the geeky teen smugly answered, "Figure skating."

When they sent him back onto the court, the team knew that they needed him to catch the ball to win.

And he did.

They carried him off in victory, as Owen sat on the ground bawling, and Chris approached the losing team shaking his head. "Gophers! What happened?"

"Nice going, Skater Nerd!!" Duncan yelled out as they headed back to their cabin to celebrate.

TBC

First off, WOAH!! Fifty-one reviews!? I barely thought that this would hit ten!! Thanks to everyone!!

Hmmm. . .not as much fluff as any other chapter, but still! It wasn't really a CourtneyxDuncan episode anyway! Oh well! You like it anyway right?

I realized that many people might be confused about something. . .or maybe not, but I want to clear it up anyway. I read somewhere that between each challenge they have about three days to rest, relax and just chill, except for the Big Sleep. I guess that all that staying up took their extra time! I haven't taken advantage of that, but rest assured, I will! Just a few scenes between the two, or maybe a 'bonus' challenge! What do you think? If you want, you can write suggestions with your review, okay?

And, I couldn't get rid of the Dodgeball joke! I know that Noah says it, but this time Cody and Owen does just cause their awesome! I loved Noah's face, when Lindsey was like, 'I knowww right?'

**A Shout Out to **anon goddess, watchingpaintdry, Sam7418, AmidnightWish, UnderxGravity, dippindotz, PMSSS, cartoonfire, alienphantom, BrodwayBabe4, LunarEclipse, The coco puff turkey,AKA Crazy, Pop Dragon, blupablupa122, snow96white, Inkbl0t, Pirate Slayer and Crystal Persian!!

And an **EXTRA Shout Out **to Crystal Persian for TWO great fluff-filled idea!!

Thanks guys!!


	5. Interlude: Between the Challenges

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

"Ahh." Courtney sighed as she sat on the Killer Bass porch. It was a stress filled day, and the cool night breeze felt just great on her neck since she had tied up her hair.

Yesterday The Killer Bass had won the Dodgeball game and didn't have to send someone home. She really needed to ponder this.

It was luck. Pure luck that had gotten them this far into the challenge, the dark eyed teen thought. If Harold hadn't shown his 'skills' at the right time, they would have lost. Badly.

That was their fault.

The Killer Bass had little to no teamwork.

Well that wasn't exactly true, but compared to the other team, it wasn't tough to break down. The Screaming Gophers worked well together because they had a large amount of people who didn't care enough to take charge. People like Gwen or Trent, Lashana or even Owen. So Heather dominated, and kept them in line.

The Killer Bass however, had several 'leader' type people who liked to be in charge and in control. Herself included. They worked well together as a big messed up family, but when it came to challenges, the team couldn't keep it together!

Courtney sighed.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney, like, what's wrong?" Sadie asked as she and Katie sat on the wood of the porch. Geoff was there too, lying on one of the cheap reclining chairs that Chris had 'generously' given them. DJ had a little mouse in this arms petting it, and Eva was lifting weights on the ground a few feet away as Tyler futilely tried to keep up with her.

"Well," Courtney was hesitant to tell her thoughts. "I was thinking. . .maybe we should work on our teamwork?"

"Oh, _princess_," Duncan leered as he walked out of the boys side of the cabin and sat on the steps below her. "You do not know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!"

She reddened, but ignored him. "What do you mean by that Courtney?" Bridgette asked, as she leaned on the doorway. By now everyone was listening in, Eva and Tyler had stopped with their 'extreme' workout, and Harold was standing against the railing, a bit awkwardly.

"Well, we suck at challenges." She winced at the bluntness of her statement.

"What?" Harold gasped out.

"No, no, let me rephrase that! What I meant to say, was that we don't work well together."

Surprisingly, the other campers stayed silent. "Like," she continued, "if per say, we knew more about each other, and maybe had a designated leader for each challenge we would be able to win better."

She suddenly turned to Eva. "Like, if we had know that you weren't good at Dodgeball, we as a team wouldn't have let Duncan fall asleep, but maybe coach."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "Because you were so tired."

"I can live with that." He smirked.

"And maybe, if we had know about Harold being such an awesome dodger, he could have distracted the other team while the rest of us picked them off!" By now both Katie and Sadie were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"So, what you totally mean is that we should share our strengths and weaknesses with each other?"

"Oh my god Sadie! That's what I was thinking too!"

"Alright then, _darling_," Duncan asked with a huge smirk. "Tell us, what your greatest strength?"

That stumped her for a bit. "I'm organized, maybe a little controlling," Duncan snorted. "I'm not really that strong."

"I'm surprised," Harold grinned. "You didn't mention your CIT experience at all!" This caused the rest of the Bass to laugh, relieving a lot of the tension.

Courtney relaxed. At least they were considering her idea.

"I can stand on my head for twenty minutes." Bridgette supplied. "And stay underwater for two. It's not that impressive, but I've never met anyone else who could do it." Despite herself, Courtney was impressed.

Geoff was next. "I can cook. Like really well." He added as Bridgette looked his way. "I kinda wanted to open a catering business back home, to cater to really big teen parties. I get in free that way." He added in grinning.

Eva spoke in a hard voice. "I'm good with running, and practically the strongest on our team, but," She looked a little embarrassed. "I have a horrible temper."

"I camp a lot!" Harold spoke from the other side of the porch. "I know how to tie knots, set up tents, track animals, and I can also Beatbox."

"Really?" Asked DJ.

"Oh yeah," The skinny teen grinned. "Just like that guy on youtube!"

"I saw that! Nice man!" Geoff palmed him.

"What about you two?" Asked Eva. Both Katie and Sadie straightened up. "Well-"

"Katie has no sense of direction." The paler of the two said. "Sadie!!"

"What? Its, like, totally true! Its not my fault that you don't know your way to the mall!"

"OH! I know, my way, to the Mall!" She glared at Sadie.

"Guys!" Bridgette said soothingly. Katie thought for a moment. "Well, we do things faster when we're together, you know?"

Sadie nodded. "Totally! Once, we were trying to find matching outfits, but the store didn't have them in my size!" Katie nodded sympathetically. "We shopped, for like, days!! But when we got home, my mom had left all this extra fabric abound, and we decided to make these clothes ourselves!!"

"It took us, like, two hours to make this together!! We measured, cut, and sew the whole outfit!"

"W-wow!" Courtney was _very_ impressed!

"So we have to like, totally be together!!" The both declared in unison.

"Alright." The brunette teen spotted their 'athlete'. "You?"

"I'm amazing at all kinds of sports!!" Tyler announced to the group with a giant smile. That only got him a lot of raised eyebrows. "What? I am!"

"Tyler. . ." Courtney stated tiredly. "You are not good at spots."

He slouched a little. "Is there anything that you are good at?" The 'jock' thought a little. "Well. . ." He shrugged weakly. "I cant really think of anything."

Surprisingly, Eva patted him on the shoulder. "We'll find something."

"I can kick anyone's ass on this show!" Duncan smirked confidently, but backed down a little when Eva eyed him. "Alright, alight!! Almost everyone!"

"I really like animals." DJ offered, petting the little mouse in his arms. "But I cant stand snakes!"

"See!" Courtney said to the group. "Now we know that some people aren't fit to do some things, while others can! If we work on this, I know, just know that we can beat The Gophers!"

The rest of the team was silent for a few seconds pondering when Duncan spoke up. "I think that it's a really great idea." Courtney glanced at him, and he was smiling at her. For a long time after that, her heartbeat wouldn't slow down.

* * *

"Still up sweetheat?" Duncan asked as he walked out onto the deck. It was almost midnight and this girls was still up? Mercy!

"Umm, hmm," She hummed distractedly. The teen was scribbling something down on some scraps of paper. There were others all around her. Reading one that was at his feet, Duncan found surprisingly good sketches of both Katie and Sadie hugging, while Courtney had written next to it, 'works well and faster together, Katie has no direction.'

"Wow," He said stunned. She had done all this? Looking over her shoulder he saw her finishing a picture of _him_. She had even got all of his piercing's right!

"That is impressive," He must have been really close to her, because she jumped up and whipped around cradling the notes to her chest.

"Duncan!" She hissed quietly. Probably so she wouldn't wake the other campers.

"Yes _beautiful_?" Her face twitched, and it brought his eyes to her freckles. Hey, had never finished counting them. . .one, two, three–

"What do you want _cretin_?" She was pouting now. Arrgh! Why the hell is she so danm cute!? –four, five–

"What's wrong?"

"W-what? Why would something be wrong?" He rolled his eyes. She had a lot to learn about hiding things. And she had six freckles. He had counted.

"Just the fact that you stuttered, gives it away."

"Fine. I'll humor you." She retorted quickly. "I was scared that no one would like my idea and then vote me off. Okay?"

He snickered a bit. "See?" She all but yelled at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you princess," He calmly stated as he sat on the steps in front of her. "I was laughing at the though of what would happen to someone if they _tried_ to vote you off."

Courtney sat for a minute and smiled. She sat down in front of him, leaned onto the punk teen's chest and immediately felt better. As he slowly put his arm around her, Courtney thought, it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

TBC

Wow you guys!! Such support!! I wanna thank you all!

And I do believe that being with Duncan, Courtney has mellowed out a little, making her think more clearly and be less bossy, and Duncan had become less violent and a little more agreeable.

Do you think so too?

**A Shout Out to** cartoonfire, anon goddess, SamuraiC, UnderxGravity, BrodwayBabe4, nsomniacartist, PMSSS, Mew of Fire, Pirate Slayer, watchingpaintdry, and Crystal Persian.

**And another Shout Out to** SamuraiC, for pointing out some mistakes!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to**

Crystal Persian for practically co-making many parts of this story!!

And as I quote. . .**WOO-HOO!!** I'm gonna go get some well deserved hot chocolate now. . .


	6. Not So Famous

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Duncan grumbled as the window light hit his eyes. What time was it? The teen grabbed his cheap clock. God, it was almost six in the morning. Why was he such an early riser?

He jumped down from the top bunk, and grabbed his towel. No one else was up yet, Geoff was out cold, DJ lightly snored from above him, Harold was snoring below him and Tyler . . . wait a minute! Where the hell was 'jock' boy?

He suddenly heard sounds coming from the lawn in front of the cabin. Looking out the ajar door, he could see the teen attempting to lift Eva's heaviest dumbbells.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He called out. Surprised, Tylor suddenly let go of the weights, and was sent flying backwards into the ground.

"Oooohh." He hissed as he headed over. He pulled Tyler up. "You okay?"

Tyler shook his head. "Awww man! That was bad!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'll say."

But the sweatsuit wearing teen just started tugging on the weights again. It's hopeless. "Dude," Duncan started. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, that with weights you have to start with the lightest?" Tyler just stared at him, confused.

"No one has ever told you? How the hell don't you know?!" The brunette just looked uncomfortable.

Duncan pinched the ridge of his nose. "I am going to go take a shower. When I get back, you won't be lifting-"He looked at the weights, "the fifty pounders. Got it?" He glared.

Tyler squeaked. "Got it!"

Duncan scowled as he headed to the bathrooms. It was way too early for this. . .helping people thing.

* * *

"Alright campers," Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Enough beauty sleep! Time to show up what you're made of!"

"Are we going to see a musical?" That blond airhead bounced up and down in her seat. "I love musicals!! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!" Courtney groaned. Just her luck to not get much sleep.

She looked over to where their next challenge was supposed to be. A stage. Oh joy. All around her the other campers were filling in, Duncan sat right behind her on the highest step, Geoff and Bridgette were flirting, DJ and Harold had dozed off again, Eva was lifting while Tyler sent kisses to the moron, Sadie and Katie were giggling and whispering about a show and she herself just sat there, looking over her notes and sketches. Courtney noticed that the Gopher that had been sent home was that weird kid, umm, Cody?

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor Ampa-theater!!" He gestured to the giant stage around him. "Okay, this weeks challenge is a Summer Camp favorite! A Talent Contest!!"

"Yes!! Awesome!!" Owen yelled back.

"Each team has three hours to pick their most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing! Dance! Juggle! Anything goes! As long as it's legal!" He eyed Duncan and made the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Said teen disappointedly snapped.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ and Rap Legend, Grand Master Chef!! Who will show his approval via," He pointed his arms into the air, probably to something that the editors would later put in. "The Chef-O-Meter!!"

"The team that loses will sent one camper home, tonight! Good luck!" And with that he walked off.

* * *

Uggghhh.

Courtney had just sat through Katie and Sadie dancing, Tyler's Yo-Yo tricks, (even Chris had said it was weak) DJ's gymnastic performance, which was actually very, very impressive, Bridgette's twenty minute handstand, Harold's beatboxing and Geoff on his skateboard. Neither Eva or Duncan had a stage-worthy talent.

Not good. Not good at all.

Well, it wasn't all that bad. Courtney argued with herself. DJ was definitely a prospect, albeit a weird one. The twirling and prancing around creeped her out a bit. Even if it was impressive. Bridgette's was interesting, but it took way too long and Geoff was a shoe-in. She had decided to play her violin, and Harold was their back up. It was good. It was alright.

The brunette sighed as she picked up the wooden instrument. Time to practice. She softly began to play the violin, humming along a tune.

* * *

Duncan grinned viciously as he collected his winnings from both DJ and Eva. The trio were playing Texas Hold up, and he was up twenty bucks and three snack bars! Oh, real food!

And Eva finally had a hold on her temper! She had only crushed two crates that were conveniently placed on the stage!

"Ah man!" The larger teen slumped on his chair. "How the heck do you keep winning?"

He merely smirked. "Time and practice. There's a lot of time in solitary, and I needed to keep myself entertained. Another round?"

He was dealing the cards when Eva spoke up. "So how's it going with you and Courtney?" His hand slipped, and several of the cards went flying. As DJ went to scoop them up, she continued. "That bad hmm?"

"No!" He retorted, scowling. She scowled back. "Then when are you gonna make it happen?"

"Yeah man," DJ added handing him the fallen cards. "You two totally have a thing for each other, well," He paused. "Maybe you more than her."

Duncan didn't answer, opting to just stare at the two. Eva sighed. "Look, I might not be the 'official' person to ask about dating and stuff," DJ scoffed a bit. Then she punched him. "But I at least know when two people like each other. Like, a lot."

"Yeah, you two are practically a couple, it's just that . . . " DJ pondered as he rubbed the large bruise that Eva had given him. Before he could answer, Harold had cut in, placing a few bag's of M&M's on the wager pile.

"You two are both too proud. Can I have some cards?" As Duncan dealt to the geek, DJ nodded. "That's it."

"Proud?"

Eva nodded as she eyed her cards carefully. "Yes Proud. You two have great chemistry, but without some pushing, you'll never get together."

Duncan looked over everyone that was playing cards. "And what? You're all trying to set us up?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's about it," DJ scrutinized the cards in his hand and sighed sadly. "I fold."

Duncan gaped at the other campers before looking around to make sure that no one was listening in on them. Sunshine was playing her violin, Bridgette was watching Geoff practice on his skateboard, and were Katie and Sadie were still dancing. Tyler was probably off lifting weights or something . . . Ugh!

"But . . . but . . . "

"Dude," Harold wheezed as he added a can of soda. Where did he get that?! "You like her, she likes you, it should be that simple. You know, I could write a love letter to her from y--"

"What?!"

"Alright, alright, bad idea!"

"That's not weird at all." Eva deadpanned.

A yell interrupted their game. Duncan whipped his head around just in time to see Bridgette falling over from doing her twenty minute handstand. Wrapped around her leg was a rope, and Duncan could see that it was attached to the blond's leg. As she fell, the rope was pulled, and a huge stage light was loosened. For some sick reason, the stage light was directly above Courtney.

"Courtney!!" He yelled out, dropping his cards as people started to notice the falling object. He ran and jumped, pulling her underneath his body, then everything went dark.

* * *

Duncan awoke to the sounds of quiet voices and soft murmuring. He groaned and tried to turn over, but a dull pain seared over his body. "Crap . . . "

"Duncan!"

"Dude!!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"How are you feeling?"

He groaned again, which caused a small amount of laughter, that somewhat calmed the other campers down. The teen cracked his eyes opened, and realized with annoyance, his body hurt like hell!

"What happened again?"

Geoff laughed, and scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, Bridgette was doing her handstand, and her foot pulled on a rope or something that was holding up a light. Unlucky for you, it was the heavy kind." He leaned forward. "Are you ok, man?"

Duncan, at that point, realized that the whole team was in the–wait a minute!? "Where are we?"

"The infirmary tent."

"We have one of those?" He looked around, and then realized that yes. They had an infirmary tent.

Wow, that's a shocker.

Bridgette nodded. "I'm soooo sorry!! I should have been watching where I was going, but I was so stupid and not only you got hurt but--"

"Princess?" He asked in disbelief. Then in panic. "Wh-where's Courtney?! Is she okay?!"

Harold wheezed. "She's alright, even though you saved her, she hit her head pretty hard on the stage and has a huge headache. We're actually surprised that you woke up so early."

"Wait, what about the challenge?" He asked in alarm. Did they win?

"It's in two hours."

"Oh."

"Totally!" Katie exclaimed as Sadie nodded away. "Courtney was here with you, for like, ever!! Why did she leave again?"

Eva sighed from the back of the group. "Because she had a migraine from the bump on her head. And went to get some painkillers from her bag."

"Totally!"

They stayed for a while, grabbing random seats or merely standing, randomly starting up subjects about life before the show until Courtney showed up, leaning on the doorway awkwardly. "Duncan."

The team looked between the two, and without a second's hesitation, got up. Katie and Sadie giggled and whispered 'good luck's' to the confused and saddened girl, Harold, Tyler and Geoff waved bye to the both of them, Bridgette left him a small candy bar on the bedside table while DJ and Eva lingered for a moment.

"Remember what we told you, other wise," Eva cracked her knuckles. "I might get _mad_." DJ just laughed and wished him good luck. Bastard!

After the rest of the campers left, she continued to stand in the doorway embarrassedly, looking anywhere but him.

He sighed, almost dramatically. "Prin--"

But before he could even finish his sentence, the brunette and crossed the expanse of the room and ran into his arms, sobbing. He froze, unable and unaware of what to do in this kind of situation. He just settled for hugging her back. After a few minutes, the sobs dissolved as she mumbled word that he couldn't understand. She was talking in his shirt anyway.

"Sweetheart, can you not speak into my shirt? I can't understand a danm word you're saying." The slight annoyance was an act really, but he still had no idea what she was ranting about. It was kinda cute. He could really get used to this!

She finally brought her head up, and looked him in the eyes. They were tear filled, and it startled him. When she spoke though, it really shocked him.

"I-I'm so sorry!!" And promptly re-buried her head in his chest. "Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything, that stupid light just fell on me. No big deal."

Her head whipped up, and she snarled. "No big deal?! NO BIG DEAL!? You were almost killed, and it was my fault!!" She continued to sob.

"Bu-but . . . " He swallowed thickly, knowing that this would come back to bit him in the ass. "I wanted to."

She looked up. "What?"

"I wanted to protect you. I didn't even really think about it." He shrugged. "It just happened."

Courtney's mouth turned into a tiny 'o'. "O-oh . . . "

"Yeah," He smirked mimicking her actions. "Oh!"

She got a mixed look on her face, between anger and happiness, but wiped her face clear of tears, and punched him in the shoulder. "Ogre."

"Princess."

"Horrible try at flirting. Why do you so these things?" She suddenly asked angrily, sitting up and glaring at him. Hey, there are those freckles again . . .

"Do what things?" Didn't their conversations go down this path before?

"Breaking rules and doing reckless things!! Making me worry for one thing . . . "

"So then, why do you follow the rules?" He retorted.

"Because not following the rules gets you thrown into an cheap infirmary with injuries!!" She yelled, obviously at the end of her patience.

"But I'm in the cheap infirmary with _you_, aren't I?" She smiled, looking away. "Feel like ditching this place for the show?"

"But . . . "

"No buts!" He staggered to the door, one arm slung over Courtney's for support. "Say, what happened to your violin-thingie?"

She paused for a moment before continuously leading him to the 'Ampa-Theater'. "Well, when the light fell, it sorta broke it into several pieces, so Harold is doing his beatboxing thing instead."

He whipped his head to stare at her. "Woah, sorry about that . . . "

"Its alright," She grinned happily at him. "Because I got to be in the cheap infirmary with _you_."

* * *

Courtney stared dumbstruck at the stage. This could not be happening!!

The Gophers had sent out Justin first, and god, was he hot! She glanced over to where Duncan sat right next to her. Nothing on her 'bad-boy' though. The super model had gotten a six out of nine on Chris's ridiculous Chef-O-Meter.

Then DJ had come out with his gymnastics routine, but managed to tie his own feet together, only earning the Killer Bass a three out of nine.

Great.

Afterwards it was Trent with the sappy love song that managed to earn the other team a whopping eight out of nine! Arrgh! How were they supposed to keep up with that?!

Then Bridgette's 'Chunk Blowing Fest', a sight she would pay to never see again, got them two thumbs up from Chef.

Wow.

But she still felt sorry for the blond girl. She was the only girl worth the risk to talk to. The others were kinda crazy, Katie and Sadie gave her headache's on the occasion, even though they were nice enough girls, and Eva was like the older sister you only went to, to get someone beat up. Nice to have around, but not really good for conversation.

But that bitch from the other team, Heather had out done them. Well, she hadn't gotten any points from Chef which was a bonus to them, but still. That was just horrible. She really felt for Gwen, having to be on a team with a vile person like that.

Then it was time. Harold had stood on the stage awkwardly for a few second's, the Gophers not knowing what would soon hit them.

And he was amazing!! And he had gotten the team a nine out of nine, making them the winners of this challenge! All of the campers had started, cheering and clapping and whistling to his awesome performance!

"Check it out! Grand Master Chef has declared his winner! Even though they held the lead, The Screaming Gopher's have been trampled by the Killer Bass!!"

"We Won!!" She screamed gleefully and hugged a smirking Duncan.

"Never thought he had it in him . . . "

She playfully hit him on the head. "Please, you've seen him do it before, stop being so dramatic, you _moron_."

He smirked once more. "Sure, sure, _Princess_."

TBC

Wow! I love all of youuu!! ; I don't know what I'd do without you! Thanks people for reading my ideas!!

I also wanted to give the other campers real lives, you know, because I'd hate it if they stayed two-dimensional and boring. Everyone, except that weird sexist kid (cant spell his danm name . . . ) deserves a life beyond the animation!

And that's what we're here for!! _Have At It, FanFiction Writers!!_

**A Shout Out to** Pirate Slayer, Mew of Fire, nsomniacartist, SamuraiC, cartoonfire, bubbles968, anon goddess, dippindotz, watchingpaintdry, Inkbl0t, xXAsalemXx and Crystal Persian!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!!


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Courtney yawned happily, as she skipped to the communal bathrooms. No one else was up, and she could spend a decent amount of time in there! It was . . . her thoughts were stopped by Heather running right past her, covered in Harold's red ants, screaming.

The brunette beamed, and continued skipping off to the bathrooms.

What a great start to her day!

* * *

"What the hell?!" Geoff yelped as he was woken up by loud, painful screams. As he shot up, his head hit the top bunk and nearly knocked him out.

"Nice." Duncan growled from above him. He had been awake for an hour, trying to get back to sleep. It hadn't worked.

"It was Heather."

They both turned to Harold, who had gotten up. "How do you know that?"

He grinned, almost viciously. "Gwen asked me for my Fire Ants last night."

Duncan felt his eyes widen almost comically. "Dude." He started seriously. "You have risen more than one hundred points in my book."

The nerd just grinned and high-fived him.

"Man, look at her!"

They both turned to the window, where DJ was starting out of. The campers crowded around it, and watched as a red and bite-covered Heather banged rapidly on the girl's bathroom door. Courtesy opened the door with surprise, but from the distance, they couldn't hear what she was saying. But they could hear Heather.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CANT COME IN!?" The screech came quite loudly. They saw the brunette smirk and shake her head, almost sadly before slamming the door shut in the other girl's face.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHH!!"

"Dude," Geoff said to Duncan. "You have the best girl ever."

And Duncan grinned as Heather ran about like a chicken without a head.

* * *

Courtney was even happier if that could be possible. Heather was covered in tiny, itchy, ant bites and very likely in a lot of pain, what could go wrong?

"Hello Campers!!"

Chris looked happy as he burst into the Campfire circle, the usual smile on his face. He was happy, Courtney thought as she narrowed her eyes, too happy. Today was going to be painful, wasn't it?

"Campers! Today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive!" He looked about as several people gasped. Duncan smirked. Outdoor survival? Piece of cake! "Just joking! All you have to do is spend one night in the woods."

Around the horrified cries of her fellow campers, 'I am COVERED in ant bites!!' and 'You CANNOT make me do this!!' she sighed.

And today started so well . . .

"Everything you need is at your team campsite in the forest. You just have to find it!" He tossed out a map and compass to each team. "Ohhh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" Chris yelled as he blew a small blow horn. "Well, off you go!"

Courtney snatched the map from Duncan's hand and opened it as that crazy girl on the Gophers Team talked about how a bear ate her neighbors cat or something. Strange.

* * *

"Hey," Eva's voice caused Courtney to lose focus on the map in her hands. They had been walking for around twenty minutes, and by her calculations, they should almost be there.

"What?" She asked irritably. The body-builder scowled and pointed a thumb behind them.

"Where are the twins?" The whole group stopped and looked around confused. The two girls were no where to be found. "Wasn't anyone watching them?" Harold questioned.

"Well, they should be able to find their way to the campsite, right?" Duncan asked as they neared the spot.

* * *

"Ooooh, I knew I should've known better than to listen to you!" Sadie exclaimed as they passed the same giant oak for the fourth time.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to find them?" Katie put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you're not exactly the best with, like, directions!" Sadie pulled on her sandal as little bits of rocks fell out.

"Cha-hun I am!"

"Nuh un! Apparently you're not, because we're L-O-S-T, lost!!" The larger of the girls retorted as she walked off into the woods.

* * *

" . . . well at least I know how to drive! You . . . you-have-to-walk-girl!! Now who's smarter?" Katie snapped as they continued walking.

"Trip to the beach last year ring a bell?"

"Oh, I cant believe you're bringing that up! I did have a totally fetch bikini on that day though . . . " Katie said with a slightly vain look on her face.

Sadie whirled around angrily. "You drove my mom's car into a freakin' Snack Shack!!"

"It was totally in my blind spot!! Whatever! If it wasn't for me, you'd be riding _the bus_ to the mall!"

Sadie shot back angrily. "Well if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to find you're way to the mall!"

"OH, I know, my way, to the mall!! _You_, lean on me!"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be on this show!!" A gasp.

"You're just saying that, because, I'm prettier than you!!" Another gasp!

"I knew you thought that!!" Sadie shot out.

"It true. Everyone thinks so." Katie answered confidently.

"That's it!! As soon as we get back to camp, we are SO splitting up as BFFL's!!" She stomped off.

"Fine!!"

"Double-Fine!!"

* * *

"So woman," Duncan leered as Courtney finished putting up the front of the tent. Geoff and Bridgette were finishing the back, and the brunette knew now, that Geoff was an idiot.

. . . and maybe Duncan.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"I hope you expect me to dignify that with a response." She scrunched up her nose and glared. Take that!

"Hey guys, look what we found!" DJ called as he and Eva walked to the campsite from the woods. They had been gone awhile, so they better had brought something good!

He was holding this bunny that Eva was glaring at. The thing coughed and sounded like it had a freakin' lung problem!

"Well," Duncan started eyeing the small animal. "I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck! I'm game." Eva grinned evilly, but DJ gasped and held the thing closer to his chest. "This is my new pet!! I'm calling him Bunny!"

"You couldn't find any food?" Courtney asked in desperation, as Eva punched a tree in obvious frustration. Why was she doing that? "Then it looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner!"

"Hey," Duncan looked around. "Has anyone seen tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber?"

* * *

"Katie look!" Sadie whispered excitedly as she bent over to inspect the metal utensil. "The tree with the fork in it! That's good, right?"

"No! Its not good!!" Katie almost yelled out in frustration. "It's the same tree we saw, _two_ hours ago!! We just walked in a gigantic circle!!" An owl hooted and caused the two outdoor-challenged girls to scream and run, run into a cave.

"We'll be safe here until morning," Katie gasped out as a bat began to attack Sadie's head. It flew away after a few seconds, and Sadie whimpered, and rocked back and forth. "We're going to die here! We're going to die here!!"

* * *

Duncan's head snapped up as he heard distantly in the forest a voice. _"Great pyramid of Giza!"_ And then some screams. Great. He rubbed his head distractedly, as Bridgette muttered something about being afraid of the woods. Now this crazy show wants to teach him history! He teachers were bad enough!

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he decided now was the time to tell _that_ story. "This reminds me," He started. "Of this really scary story I heard once."

"Awesome!" Geoff said as he swallowed one of the marshmallow's that Duncan and Tyler had snuck out of Chef's kitchen. "Tell it man!"

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

"Oooh, we're so scared." Courtney remarked from right next to him, as she kept trying to brown her marshmallow, but completely igniting it.

"Alright," He replied as mildly as he could. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

"One night, a lot like this one actually . . . "

* * *

" . . . so suddenly, they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting kinda scared! So he turned the car on, and stepped out. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle was the bloody hook!" He voice was a near whisper, as the campers shifted uncomfortably. Eva was looking bored as DJ clutched his pet, Courtney stared at him with wide eyes, and Geoff and Harold were both freaking out!

"They say, that this killer is still alive, to this day wandering these very woods he could be just about anywhere really. Maybe even, right, _**HERE!!**_" He bellowed as he brought his hook-hand up to his face and made a grim face.

As the other campers screamed, he began to laugh manically. "Bwahahahahahaha!!" Courtney was clutching on to his side, never mind that he was the one telling the story, Geoff was holding Bridgette, Harold and Tyler were still shaking, and DJ was hiding behind an annoyed Eva.

"Duncan!!" Courtney yelled as Eva growled at the onyx haired teen. She got to her feet, and tried to stare down the taller guy. Again. "That was so, not funny!!" She poked him in his chest for each word. Ow! He continued to look uninterested.

"Oh, yes it was!! I just wish it was all on camera!" He tapped his chin theatrically. "Oh wait!! It is!!" He laughed, seeing how mad she was getting. SO worth the ranting he'd have to endure later.

"You are so vile!! Do your parents even like you?!" Duncan paused. Wow, he must have really pissed her off, for her to bring in his _parents_ of all things. She didn't even have the ashamed look that most 'nice' people have after saying something like that.

The teen grinned inwardly. He picked right, after all.

"I dunno darling, I haven't asked them lately." A wolf howled in the distance, and Courtney gravitated to his chest with an adorably scared look on her face. Duncan realized that he had the 'moron face' on, and inwardly swore to have it removed from existence.

Then Geoff gave him the traditional thumbs up for a job well done.

* * *

Courtney sighed lightly as the other Bass lay beside her in the tent. The only one who seemed to be sleeping was Duncan and–no wait. Eva was too, DJ and bunny cuddling next to her to keep warm.

But that was beside the point! Courtney had a tough decision to make! She was cold, the ground was hard and uncomfortable, and Chris didn't even leave them sleeping bags to lay in!!

Sooo . . .

Should she cuddle to Duncan or not?

Normally, she wouldn't even be having this inner conversation, but it is desperate times, and these desperate times call for desperate measures! In the background, she heard Bridgette softly get up and head out of the tent. Probably to go to the bathroom or something.

But, she cared. Courtney would never admit it to anyone, but Duncan made her feel . . . special. Like she was worth the extra effort.

She had boyfriends before, but nothing serious. The brunette blushed slightly when she though of all the times that she had shot him down, yelling at him and calling him names and vice-versa.

It was . . . endearing. Nice, even to have someone who cared enough to call you _'princess'_.

She sighed deeply. Time to get over her pr–

Before she could finish her thoughts, Courtney heard a small scream come from outside the tent, and looking up with her teammates, saw a strange looking outline moving around.

"What the hell--"

The shadow disappeared, and in a flash of fire, their tent was gone.

Gone.

Bridgette was getting up from right beside the campfire and looking guiltily around. Courtney could hear her voice breaking. "Great. That's just, _great_, Bridgette! Now we have nowhere to sleep!!"

Duncan got up from his place on the ground, and held his hands up. "Drama Queen? Relax! It's cool!"

"Cool? It's cool? Things could not possibly get any worse!!" She yelled! Now there was no tent, no warmth, and her chances of cuddling were down the drain!!

Fate proved her wrong however. A drop of water fell on her head. Then, the rain started. Duncan smirked arrogantly, and she could _feel_ her nose scrunching up. "Arrrggghh!!"

DJ had found a giant leaf somewhere, and the team huddled under it, in an attempt to keep warm. Ah, screw it!!

She pushed into Duncan's chest and wrapped his arms around her body. His eyebrows raised higher than she had ever seen, and so did the rest of the team's, but she ignored them, hugged him and tried to fall asleep. "Goodnight Duncan." She said in a voice that warned all to keep quiet.

"Night, _Courtney_." She could just _feel_ the grin on his face. But hey, Courtney smirked to herself. She kinda liked it!

* * *

"Morning Sunshine." A voice woke Courtney out of her sleep. She mumbled a bit before deciding to firmly ignore it, and hugged whatever was under her harder, just out of spite.

Wait a minute.

Her mind went into overdrive, recalling the events of last night. "No." She whispered out in horror, and slight giddiness. No! Stop that! Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking into Duncan's very smug face.

"Ah!!" She jumped up quickly, as if on fire. The other campers were asleep save DJ, who was watching their skirmish with interest. "You-you were cuddling me!!"

He looked right at her, a bland look replacing the smug one. "Yes, yes I was."

Courtney stared at him, dumbstruck. He broke his blank face before grinning widely. "But you were first, darling."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled in endearment. Then to both Duncan and DJ's surprise, sat back down next to the delinquent and looked though the bag of marshmallows. Grabbing one, the mocha haired girl popped it into her mouth, and then offered one to him and DJ.

He grabbed the soft treat and ate it as well. "Hey," He suddenly said. When the other campers looked to him, he continued. "Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

Courtney looked struck before getting to her feet, and waking the other Bass.

Duncan chuckled to himself. Look what he started . . .

* * *

"Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? Well, I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night."

"Darn shame." Duncan couldn't help but feel proud. Apparently he was rubbing off on Courtney if she'd throw away two of her fellow campers just to win. He wiped an imaginary tear off his face.

The two teams, and Chris, turned towards the forest where their extra campers came running out.

"We made it!"

"We're safe!!"

Sure they're safe . . . until tonight. Duncan grinned viciously.

"Oh my gosh guys! We got totally lost, and then got in this massive fight!"

The tanner one nodded. "There was this HUGE bear, and he was all, Rarw! You're in my crib so get out!" This was just . . . wow.

Then the two started to make up, which was pretty much made up of unsaid insults, BFFL-whatever, and lots of love.

Courtney cleared her throat. This will be good. "Are you two finished with you little 'love fest'?" They both nodded. "Good! Because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!!"

"Alright Killer Bass!" Chris intervened with his usual homicidal grin. "One of you're fishy butt's is going home! Gophers!" The team perked up at their name. "You're going on an all expense paid tour trip to The Tux Shop!!" Duncan could have sworn he just heard a 'cha-ching' sound in the background. Nah!

The other team ran off to buy all sorts of snacks while the Bass were left in the dust. Duncan really didn't care, because he could just take something from the kitchens later, but the rest of the group? They were pissed.

* * *

"You've all cast you're votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here!" Chris narrated as they sat around the dreaded campfire. "And! You cant come back! Ever!!" Dramatic much? Courtney just wanted this over, either one of the 'twin's' gone.

"Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?" He's sparing us? Oh, _thank you_ Chris!

"Courtney!" Said girl grabbed the candy gratefully.

"Duncan!" He grabbed his with arrogance, and she rolled her eyes, yet again.

"Bridgette!" She caught the food, and ate it with a relieved look on her face.

"DJ!" The taller camper fed his confection to Bunny.

"Eva!" She gave her marshmallow to the big guy with a huff.

"Harold." The white sweet hit him in the face. Nice.

"Geoff!" His hat was off, and the dessert went right in.

"Tyler!" He missed the food, it flying and hitting Harold in the face, again.

"Ladies," Chris said, as the two girls hung onto each other for dear life. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Sadie." The treat went flying past the two girls, and Sadie began to bawl. "No! Why Katie?! Why her!?"

Katie put her face in her hands and muttered. "Its so unfair! Totally!!"

"I so cant do this!! I've never been anywhere without Katie!! We have to be together, or I'll totally die!!" She ended up hysterical, as Katie grabbed her shoulders and faced her.

"Sadie! Listen to me! You can do this!! You're strong and beautiful, and like, maybe even smarter than me, and plus, you're like the funnest girls I know!! You have to do this, for like, the both of us!!" Sadie had tears, Tears! In her eyes and began to bawl and sob loudly as Katie got on the ship.

Courtney sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. A bunch of bugs seemed to center around her, and she batted them away as Katie and Sadie had a yelling match over 'who missed each other more'. Duncan sat down on the seat next to her and wave some of the pests away. "Thanks."

"No prob, sweetheart," He leered.

Courtney stared off, knowing she'd regret asking, but did anyway. "What do you want?"

"What? Why would I want anything? I cant just want to sit around a campfire with me favorite girl?" One look from her made him spill. "Fine! I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for scaring you."

She glared at him, version 9.0. "I was not scared!! It was completely circumstantial!"

"Oh princess, you know I don't understand big words like that!" He grinned. Too easy!

"Besides!" She continued as if he hadn't spoke. "There is no such thing as a hook monster!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." He looked off into the distance. "_**Or are you?!**_" He whipped out the hook again and made a deranged face to go with it.

"Ugh!! I hate you!! Ogre!!" Courtney yelled after her screams died down. She walked off, and Duncan sat back with a smug look on his face.

"She soo doesn't hate me!!" And then impaled the back of his neck with the hook.

"Argh!"

TBC

I'm really sorry how long this took guys!! I've been busy, I keep procrastinating with this book I have to read for Collage English (ahhh the horror's of Senior year. . .) And tennis starts on the twentieth. So, I'll be swamped, but have no fear!! I will NEVER give this story up!! Mwahahaha! I also drew some Killer Bass stuff, so if you wanna see it, just go to this link! I'm shamelessly advertising!! :D Check it out!!

maximumhalldrug./art/TDI-The-Killer-Bass-95015348

Oh, and some of you guys have gotten scared that I'm going to vote off all of the Gophers first (NeoChick is soooo smart like that!! XD), needless to say, that's something I won't be doing! It was very pro-Bass in the beginning, but that's because I changed key events, but left others alone.

**A Shout Out to** cartoonfire, SamuraiC, Pirate Slayer, anon goddess, Mew of Fire, UnderxGravity, lily-the-fox, NeoChick, ShadeKitty, bubbles968, Fairy Of Anime, Summer Ann, laughinghippolikesblueoranges, hiya couldn't find a name, nsomniacartist, Zebwa, Jordan, lion and Crystal Persian!!

**Credit** to the creator of the 'Moron Face', SushiChica. Thank you for brilliance, and amazing Duncan monologue. **;D**

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!! My beta, I believe. WOO HOO!!


	8. Phobia Factor

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

"Agh! Watch it!" Courtney rolled her eyes as Duncan yelped in pain. The Bass were still around the campfire, and she was putting some cream on the self-inflicted wound that Duncan has given himself with the hook.

"I am!" And just to prove it, she jabbed hit with the que-tip. He hissed.

"That is not being careful!" The other campers were amused, well, except for Sadie who was bawling because she had just lost Katie.

"Hold still!" She yelled, draping an arm around his neck, and efficiently keeping him still so she could wrap the bandages around. "Your moving is going to make it worse! Do you want it worse?"

He groaned, but stayed still and she finished with the healing. Courtney looked down at the collar in her hand. Since the bandage was on, he couldn't put the collar back on until the small would was healed. "What an I supposed to do with this?" She asked him, holding the offending material up.

He smirked and grabbed it out of her hand, then quickly, he put the now loose choker around her neck, and fastened it with a 'click!' "That's what we do with it. For now."

Bridgette started giggling, and Sadie stopped sniffing just enough to smile. DJ and Eva were both smiling knowingly, and Harold and Tyler were howling with laughter. Courtney however, was not amused. "I–no–I am not keeping this on!!"

"Oh yes you are!" Duncan said smugly. Lets see her try and get that collar off! She grabbed, pulled, and actually, snatched Duncan's pocket knife out of his pocket, and tried to cut if off. Nothing worked. "What kind of material is this?! Get it off!"

"Aww, but princess, I'm trusting you with this. You don't want to break my trust in you, do you?"

She huffed, handed the small knife back to him and sat down. "Fine. But only because trust is important."

Geoff from the other side of the circle grinned and game his friend a thumbs up. The other campers were starting to get back to normal when the entire Gopher team showed up.

"What do you want?!" Sadie started to cry again, and clutched the plank of wood so hard, it looked like it was going to break. "Come to-come to gloat?!"

Beth was holding a mound of Jell-O, that had what looked like a gummy worm in it. "We had some extra dessert from out Tux shop party, and thought you might want some." Trent spoke while Gwen nodded.

"Yeah right," Duncan spoke. "What really happened?"

"Fine! Owen stunk up our cabin, and we need to air it out," She looked between the bandaged Duncan to the collar wearing Courtney. "What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing, he just got what he deserved!" Courtney said with a smug smile.

Duncan matched it. "She just likes to wear it, dont you?" he slung his arm over her shoulder, and surprisingly, she didn't push it off.

Heather snorted and the two glared at her. Beth moved to give Courtney the Jell-O, but she refused. "NO! I mean, no thanks! I'm good!" Duncan gave her a weird look. "What are you on a diet, or something sweetheart?"

"NO! I-I just don't like green Jell-O alright?!" As he was about to retort, Beth tried to give it to DJ, who screamed. "Snake!!" And threw the platter onto the ground.

Owen picked up the plate, and pulled the 'snake' out. "Hey man, its just a gummy worm!" And promptly ate it. Heather gave him a disgusted look. "That was on the ground you moron!"

"And it was good!"

"Ugh!"

Eva patted the Jamaican's back as he confessed. "Sorry for trippin', snakes just freak me out!" Tyler nodded in sympathy. "I feel you! Chickens give me the creeps dude!"

Gwen gave him a disbelieving look. "You're afraid of chickens?!" He nodded sadly. Duncan snorted slightly as he fished the stolen bag of marshmallows out of his pocked. "Wow, that's . . . that's really lame man." Courtney nodded as he handed one to her.

* * *

"What's my worst fear?" Gwen pondered. "I guess, being buried alive!"

Courtney shook her head. How the hell did this happen?! Where did this share-fest come from!? Well, no one would ever know what her worst fear is. She'd make sure of it! But really! Were her teammates so dense? They were on a reality show with Chris of all people!! Lindsey continued by saying that her worst fear was walking through a mine field in heels. Wow.

"Flying man! That's some crazy stuff!" Owen's loud voice broke in.

Izzy looked just as freaked out. "Oh my god, I would never go into a place! Never!!"

"I'm scared of hail!" Geoff looked embarrassed. "It's small, but, deadly dude!"

Bridgette hugged herself. "Being left alone in the woods." Sadie's however was the funniest. "Bad haircuts!!" She wailed.

Lindsey sat up quickly with a scared look on her face. "Oh, okay! I change mine! That's sooooo much scarier than a mine field!!"

"Zombies." Eva shuddered with a strange look of fear in her eyes.

"Well, I'm not really afraid of anything," Courtney said as her marshmallow burnt to a crisp. She shook the stick angrily as Duncan snorted and coughed into his free hand. "Baloney!"

She glared at the collarless delinquent who's arm was still slung around her shoulder. "Oh yeah? Then what exactly is your phobia hmm?" He uneasily looked around the campfire, the other campers watching him expectantly. He sighed.

"C-Celine Dion music store standee's." He muttered and covered his face with his hand.

"What was that? I don't think I quite heard you right!" Owen giggled.

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standee's?" Trent asked in disbelief. Duncan just covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ooooh I love Celine Dion!!" She paused for a second. "What's a standee?"

Gwen started to answer her, but was cut off by Trent. "You know, that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store!"

"Don't say it dude!!" Duncan hissed.

"Kind of like a life-size, but flat Celine!" He continued as if Duncan had never said anything.

Courtney however, found an opening. "Sooo, if we had a cardboard standee right now . . ."

"Shut it!" He griped and covered his ears. She only giggled and pulled at the collar around her neck. For some strange reason, it was really comfortable! "Well, what about you guys?!"

"Okay," Trent held up his hands in the 'calm down' gesture. "Well, I hate mimes. Like a lot!" Courtney had to roll her eyes at that one. _Everyone_ was afraid of mimes! They're universally creepy! "Alright Courtney, you're afraid of something." Trent accused. "Spit it out."

Like hell!! "Nope! Nothing!"

Duncan leaned over to Geoff and DJ and muttered loudly. "That's not what she said last night!"

He must have expected her to blow up in anger, but what he didn't expect was for her to smile cooly at him and grab the back of his neck.

"Oww! What the hell!?" She smirked. "Just a reminder! And besides," She addresses Trent as Duncan pouted. "Even if I did have one, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Trent stated back at her raising an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't you?"

She grinned, almost predatorily and pointed to one of the trees behind him. Trent's blood ran cold, as did most of the other campers, when they saw a beeping cam-corder.

And realizing that Chris and his 'editors' were watching the whole thing.

* * *

"Oh princess!!" Duncan nearly sang as a huge grin threatened to split his face. "I think I'm in love!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the blush from forming on her face. It was mourning, and Heather was still bitching about how she didn't tell anyone else about the camera. "And why is that?" She asked as she poked the goop that was today's breakfast.

He was still grinning crazily. "You are so devious! I didn't think that you had it in you!" He cackled and stabbed his goop cheerfully. "I am too proud! How did you know where those things were anyway?"

She just giggled at his antics and simply said. "I have a map." Duncan just stared at her, his jaw dropped. "Are you telling me," He swallowed thickly. "That you have a map, of every camera on this island?"

She nodded, pleased. "Oh yeah." Then she thought for a moment as he cheered. "I might be missing some though . . . "

Geoff however was less than pleased. "Court, seriously!" He had started to call her that, and it annoyed Duncan, so she let him do it. "Why didn't you give us a heads up? Now we're gonna have to do some sort of weird 'Phobia' challenge!"

She sighed. "I know! But what was I supposed to do? I didn't actually think that you'd spill you worst fears on an island with a ratings-thirsty host and his editors who have enough money to make it happen! Am I the only one who remembers that this is reality show with no privacy?!" She was almost yelling now, was she the only logical person at this camp?

DJ put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. !t happened, so we'll just have to make the most of it!" Eva however was not happy. She was death-glaring at a stain in the tablecloth, and had already broke two forks in her hand. "I'll stay with Eva." He offered.

The body-builder visibly relaxed, and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

A whistle interrupted the talk around the mess hall, at Chris walked onto the scene un-pleased. "Well campers." He glared at Courtney. "Since someone ruined the surprise the other nigh, I'll just sat it outright. You next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor!' So it's time to face, your worst fear!" He held up his hands for dramatic effect, but got none.

"Joy." Gwen commented dryly.

Chris ignored her, and held up a small piece of paper. "Lets see who goes first! Heather!!" Said girl glared at Courtney first, then at their host. "Meet us all in the theater! It's Sumo time!!"

She huffed and stomped out of the cabin, Lindsey and Beth obediently following her. "Gwen!" Chris tried to smooth-talk. "You. Me. The beach? A few tons of sand?" The goth grumbled and slammed her head onto the table. Trent patted her back sympathetically.

"I hate him."

"Chef Hatchet!!" Chris called across the room. "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" The cook nodded and grinned evilly. He held out a fried food that was chicken shaped, and Tyler took it. He gulped, and bit into it. Seconds after swallowing, a real chicken popped out, and he screamed and fainted.

Courtney groaned and slapped her hand to her head. Oh, this was not good!

* * *

"Its okay DJ, just pet it!!" Courtney tried not to yell as the taller teen shrieked and backed into Eva, who was standing next to him on the stage, when the impossibly small snake blinked at him. "It blinked!"

Sadie called out from the stands with the most horrible mullet wig on her head. Ugggh! "That means it likes you!" So far the Gophers were leading in points, two to nothing.

"Hey, you can do this buddy!" Duncan cheered from the bleachers. Courtney started at him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy?"

He merely grinned at her. "Oh, no reason!" She was about to comment, when Eva grabbed DJ's arm, and held it into the glass cage ignoring his protests. " . . . but it's slimy and scaly and slithery!!"

She didn't stop, and the small reptile slowly climbed onto his arm. "Yeah!!" "Alright!" "Go man!" The campers cheered.

DJ smiled, and turned around and hugged Eva senseless. "I did it!"

* * *

"Just talk to him bra!" Chris spoke on a microphone as Trent ran past the group, being followed by . . . a Mime. "Tell him to go away!" He looked at his watch. "Okay then, we've got two minutes until Gwen's done, Eva!" The girl looked up, some pre-fear in her eyes. "What is that I spy?" He pointed behind her.

Courtney couldn't help but gasp, and hid behind Duncan. There were three of them, probably intern's who were wearing very convincing make-up, so that they really looked un-dead!!

Eva's eye's widened and screamed, something that no one at the camp had ever heard before, and took off, the Zombies chasing her. They were faster than in the movies, Courtney noted, as DJ looked helplessly between the forest and the group.

Courtney huffed. "Go after her!" He nodded, and still holding the snake, ran after the Zombies.

She shook her head. Boys.

* * *

The hollowed checks, the soulless eyes, the disgustingness of it all!!

Just by staring at her Duncan's brain shut down. "She's pretty. She's nice!" Courtney commented right next to her. It was staring at him!!

"Just one hug," Chris said and snapped. "And you're done!"

"That-that looks really, really real, man!" He stared at it in disbelief. How did they get one here so quickly? Courtney was giving his encouraging smiles, but still!

_It was a Celine Dion music store standee!!_

"Dude, she's made of cardboard!! Get in the game!!" Tyler yelled form where he was sitting with the rest of the team. No one was going to miss this!

"Hey," He looked over to the brunette. She squeezed his hand, something that really surprised him. She never touched, he was always the one to sling an arm over her shoulder, or carry her around. This . . . this was new!

He sighed. "Alright, I'll try." And smiled back.

"You can do this!" She cheered.

"Okay, o-okay!" He breathed and took a running start at the horrible, ugly, disturbing thing! As he grabbed it, Duncan vaguely thought he heard her music in the background, and shuddered. The rest of the team cheered and Courtney jumped up and down in joy.

"Duncan!" She yelled as she hugged him tight. "You did it!"

He laughed and hugged he back, picking her up, and swinging the teen around. "Haha! I did it!"The rest of the team surrounded them. It was their second point!

* * *

"Alright gang!" Chris announced. They were standing by a ranch of some sort, and the Bass were down three to seven. "We're in the ninth inning! Tyler! For your challenge, you need to get into this pen, for three minutes!" He pulled the to off of a small cardboard box with little holes at the top.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridgette cheered. She, Eva and DJ were back from their challenges in the woods, and neither of the two had gained the Gophers any points.

"Yeah," Duncan supplied smirking. "Unless you're chicken!" He made flapping motions with his arms.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one," Chris pondered as Tyler rocked back and forth on the ground, not hearing any of the encouragement that his teammates were giving him.

"Come on Tyler!! This is the last challenge!! You can do it!" She thought for a second. "Actually, even if you do this, we'll lose anyway." She snarled and hung over the railing.

"Not necessarily!" Chris smirked evilly at Courtney. "We still have one more challenge set up!" Courtney's blood went cold, and tried to appear confident. "W-who? It cant be me!" He nodded. "Bu-but I didn't--"

"You didn't have to!" He smirked. Payback time! "We're always watching you, and your _reactions_!"

* * *

No.

NonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoNONONO!!

Courtney's mind was in denial.

Jell-O.

A whole freakin' tub of it. And a diving board. And Chef stirring the jiggly mess. And . . . and . . . even with the promise of triple points from Chris, _she could not do this!! _

She heard Duncan snort. "You're afraid of jelly?"Courtney rounded on him grabbing hid shirt and snarled in his face. "I cant do this!! It's Jell-O!! It's sugary, jiggly snot!!"

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of Jelly, or let your team loose yet another challenge." He grinned maniacally. Why?! Why did she have to point out the stupid, stupid camera?!

She was about to say no, no way in _hell_, but found herself hoisted up into the air. Duncan had thrown her over his shoulder, and she was painfully reminded of their first challenge. "No, no, no DUNCAN!! NO!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed and thrashed around.

He ignored princess and began to climb up the ladder. Down below, Heather was protesting his involvement.

"He cant do that! That's totally against the rules!!" Chris however just laughed as if he knew something they didn't.

"Its not exactly breaking the rules," He grinned. "So its okay!"

Courtney however was not, not okay! "Duncan please!!" She begged, hitting his back. "Don't throw me in there!! Please just put me down, put me down and I'll go home!! NOT THE JELL-O!!" She shrieked as he reached the top.

Duncan laughed as she futilely tried to escape his grasp. "I don't think so princess." He carried her, almost bridal style as she clutched him in an effort to keep him from jumping.

As she muttered incoherently, Duncan sighed. "Sorry darling, we're winning this one." He grinned. "Because you know, the third time's the charm!" And jumped off the diving board.

With a huge 'splat' the two Bass landed into the green mess, and most of the other campers were covered in the sugary food.

"There you have it!" Chris smiled in an . . . evil way? "The Gophers win invincibility!!" Both teams were shocked. Then the winners began to jump up and down, cheering.

Eva stomped up to the host and grabbed his shirt. "What the hell do you mean, they won!! Courtney clearly jumped into the Jell-O!!"

Chris didn't bother to keep the grin off his face. "Well yeah, I did triple her points. So now, the Gophers have seven points, and the Bass have six!" Courtney glared, but looked like a drowned dog as she was pulled out of the pool. "Simple math really!"

Courtney couldn't take it anymore, and she sneezed loudly. After rubbing the offending material out of her eyes, the poor, traumatized girl ran to the bathroom.

Geoff pulled the equally covered Duncan out, after glaring at Chris, looked around. "Where's princess?" Bridgette and Sadie were already heading to the bathroom, to help their teammate and Harold answered him. "She ran to the bathroom." Before he could run off, the nerd stopped him. "You might want to give her some time."

Duncan sighed and headed to the guys side of the bathroom while Eva was physically restrained by DJ and Tyler, who really weren't that into protecting the host.

He sighed. Looks like another Bass would be gone tonight.

TBC

Oh my GOD you guys!! Guess where I went on the 17th!? I saw BOYS LIKE GIRLS in Concert!! EEEEK!! I'm SOOO Happy!! AAAAHHHH!! faints

Ok, my inner fan-girl has fainted again. Good, I hate that bitch!! Hey people! I love all of you!! I can believe how many reviews I've gotten, and how many hits there are!! Oh and that link I put was retarded wasn't it? Just ignore it, okay?

And totaldramaislandlover? Shalamabama! Keep it freshh, girl! :)

Not much to say this time, just hope you guys keep loving this story! :D

(One time feature)**Hits as of when this chapter came out:** 6,330

**A Shout Out to** PMSSS, Bubbles968, Mew of Fire, anon goddess, MusicLover48, NeoChick, alienphantom, cartoonfire, nsomniacartist, Chris the Cheeto Puff Cheetah, Silent Comet, Pirate Slayer, UnderxGravity, Summer Ann, Shinjiru Kokoro, cherrybomb10295, Fairy Of Anime, totaldramaislandlover, Temari's Angle and Crystal Persian!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!! My beta, I'm sure. WOO HOO!!


	9. Up The Creek

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Courtney moaned slightly as the sun shone in on her bed. She pulled the old blankets further over her head, and tried to get warmer. It was sooo cold! Why was it so cold? She could hear the other girls getting up, and resolved to not move. Never. Maybe they would think that she was already up and gone?

"Hey," Someone lightly pushed her. "Courtney? Are you okay?" It was Bridgette, who pulled the covers so she could see the teen's face. Courtney's whole face was red, and she was sweating and coughing. "Oh my god! Sadie!" The larger teen looked up. "Go get some water for Courtney okay?"

"Alright," She nodded as she headed out of the cabin. "I'll be right back!"

Eva was already beside the blond, and was helping the brunette sit up. "Wow, what happened?" She asked.

Bridgette shook her head as she noticed that Duncan's collar was still around her friend's neck. "I have no idea! Court!!"

The girl coughed into her hand, and Eva grabbed a tissue. "Here. Courtney, do you have a cold or something?"

The brunette groaned. "No, I'm . . . I'm just . . . "

Bridgette leaned in. "What?"

Courtney began to cry. "I'm allergic to Jell-O!! W-when I was seven, I went to a birthday party, and for dessert we had Jell-O, and when I said I didn't want any, Robbie, this bully pushed my face into the bowl!"

Both girls were speechless. "And, and I almost drowned in it! None of the parents n-noticed, until I kicked him in the leg and f-fainted!!"

Bridgette was the first to act, and held Courtney in a hug as she cried it out. Eva however had grabbed her stress ball, and was throwing it around the cabin.

For stress of corse.

* * *

Sadie hurried into the mess hall. She didn't notice the weird looks that the other campers gave her, and hurried to Chef. "Chef?"

"What'da you want girl?" He growled. She had the sudden urge to run back to the cabin and hide under her bed sheets, but ignored it and asked Chef for some water, and while she was at it, the breakfast on a tray.

He eyed her suspiciously, but handed her the tray. "Thanks Chef!" She ran out of the mess hall still unobservant of the odd looks that she was getting.

* * *

Geoff was the first to ask out of all the campers. "Hey man, where's the girls?" Duncan was worried too, princess was usually one of the first ones up . . .

Harold was poking the blob on his plate, and shrugged in response. "They never left the cabin this morning."

"Hey maybe we should go and--" DJ was cut off by Chris's voice coming over the loud speaker and yelling at the campers. "Gophers and Bass!! To the Dock of Shame!! Five minutes!!"

* * *

"Bass! Gophers! Today's challenge is a true Summer Camp Experience! A Canoe trip!" He gestured to the several differently colored boats that lay waiting on the shore. "You'll be paddling your Canoe's across the lake, to Bony Island!" He made a face and waved his arms dramatically. "Once there, you must fortage your boats to the other side of the Island! Which, is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense hike through jungle!!"

"We gotta for-what?" Geoff asked with confusion. The Bass girls had finally gotten out of their cabin, and to Duncan's irritation, were surrounding his girl. It wouldn't be that bad, if they hadn't glared at him every time he tried to approach them.

"Fortage!" Chris stressed with the 'quotation marks' he likes using. When the party-teen still was confused, he sighed. "Dude, walk with your Canoe." What that a fly?

"Ohhh." Chris winked. "When you arrive at the other end of the Island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me! The first team to paddle home and return their Canoe's to the beach is the winner of invincibility!"

He paused. "Move Campers, MOVE!! Oh wait! One more thing I should mention!" The campers stopped in their race to the beach. "Legend has it, if you take anything off of the island, you'll be cursed _forever_!!"

"Yeeaha! A cursed Island! Woo!" Owen yelled punching the air, causing his teammates to glare at him until he put his arms down.

"Get in your canoes and lets have some fun!" Chris grinned as the teams walked off, scowling, except for Owen who kept 'Woo-ing'.

"Hey man," Geoff looked at the smirking Duncan. "Can I have a favor?" The blond teen looked over to where Bridgette was leading Courtney to the docks.

He gulped. This was not good.

* * *

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked uneasily as the brunette coughed into a tissue. They were standing on the dock, as she had to figure out who was going to watch her sick friend. Said teen looked up. "You wait here alright? Eva and I are going to figure out who will paddle with you, okay?" The brunette nodded easily.

Bridgette turned to find Eva, when she bumped into Geoff. "Hey," He started, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Uh, hey," She answered, dimly noting that DJ was talking to Eva, and Courtney was being followed by Duncan . . .

* * *

"Eva." The tough girl looked carefully at DJ who was putting on his life vest. "What's wrong with Courtney?" She sighed, knowing that he could get anything out of her. Damn him. "She had a reaction, to the Jell-O."

DJ just stared at her for a moment, digesting the information. "Courtney . . . Courtney is allergic to Jell-O?" She nodded. "And you blame Duncan?"

This got her angry. The moron was! "Don't you?!" She challenged.

DJ shook his head. "How could he have known?" Eva paused. It made sense . . . everything he said always made sense. She half scowled, half smiled and pushed the canoe onto the lake.

"Your right, as usual."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart! Wanna partner with me?" Duncan chirped, grabbing Courtney by the arm as they headed to the boats. He pulled a vanilla cupcake with red frosting out from where, we don't know, and handed it to the brunette. "I got you this, special."

"No thanks," She declined, yawning heavily. "I'm not feelin--" But was cut off when Bridgette pushed Duncan away from her. "Hey!" Duncan protested, more than a little angry. The rest of the campers were watching, interested in what was wrong with the CIT.

"If she says she's not hungry then she isn't hungry! Now leave her alone!" Bridgette glared at him and pulled the poor girl away, cupcake still in his hand. Duncan stood still for several moments, not moving. He only started when Owen walked up to him. "Hey Duncan, man," The teen turned his head to him. "Can I have that cupcake?" He asked hopefully, but got a cold glare and was rejected when the cupcake was crushed in the delinquents hand.

* * *

The teams had been fortaging their boats for nearly an hour, and it was when Courtney started to hack, that the Bass decided to stop. "Courtney, do you have any allergies?" Harold wheezed as he looked through a small first aid kit he so happened to have. "What?" He asked, realizing that the team was looking at him weirdly while Bridgette and Eva were looking guiltily at each other. "I have conditions!"

"Okay princess, lemme feel your forehead, you must be sick or something," Duncan was more than annoyed. The girls wouldn't even let them be together! Bridgette pushed his hand away, and felt Courtney's forehead herself. The blond ignored the guilt rising in her chest, and lied. "She's fine."

Courtney however looks up at Duncan, and widens her eyes. "Bridgette, how come that grass keeps talking to us?"

Everyone blinked.

"She feels fine, huh?" Duncan sneered, and pushed the blond surfer out of the way so he can feel Courtney's forehead.

Her forehead was scalding hot. "Jeeze, we've got to get her back to camp!" As he hoisted her up, Duncan leveled a glare at the girls of the team. "She had better be alright when we get back to camp. I'm not feeling so generous today or tomorrow for that matter."

Now Bridgette wasn't one to be intimidated, but Duncan's glare made her realize why some people were sent to jail. Her mouth dry, she nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Hey," Geoff looked to where Gwen had spoken. The rest of the Gophers were trying to trying to build a rescue flame, just like they were, but Gwen had walked over. She motioned to Courtney and he was surprised by the concern in her eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Uhh, well she should be once we get back to camp. She's had an allergic reaction to the Jell-O from the last challenge, man." He was eyeing her team, and she noticed and looked back at them. Heather was glaring, but had obviously heard of Courtney's problem. She grimaced. "Like I'd do anything like _that_ for Heather."

He grinned. "Well, tough luck that you're stuck on that team, instead of ours!"

Geoff had expected some sort of remark about how her team would win, but was completely surprised by her eyes raking up and down his body. "Yeah," she smirked as he fought to contain his blush. "A real shame."

He couldn't help but check her out as she sauntered back to her team.

Danm.

* * *

"How did they do that so quickly?!"

Duncan smirked as Eva flipped open the lighter, grinning wickedly.

"No rule against carrying lighters!" Chris grinned from his helicopter above. "Edge, Killer Bass!"

But their win was soon undermined by Izzy, who had made some sort of bomb, threw it into the Gopher's fire, and created a bonfire the size of a house. Harold, in his everlasting Harold-ness threw the Killer Basses oar's into the fire.

Heather, who was finally happy by the turn of event choose an unfortunate moment to sneer in their direction. "Oh, don't feel so bad fishies! At least you've got an easy vote to send home! I mean, allergic to Jell-O? How pathetic can you get?!"

Duncan saw red. During the run to the beach, DJ had finally told him what was wrong with his girl, and honestly?

Duncan had never felt more ashamed in his life.

She was so different from any other girl in his life, Courtney was obviously someone you'd have to fight for long and hard to even get with, and Duncan was always ready for a challenge.

Grabbing his lighter out of Eva's hand, he lit a small branch and threw it in the bitch's direction. Heather screamed, but was too slow, and the fiery piece of wood lit her hair on fire.

"Get it out, GET IT OUT!!" She ran to the lake, and attempted to put her head out. After she pulled her sopping wet head out, the campers could see the irregular hair length, and the red skin around her hair that showed she wouldn't be able to rest her head for a

long time. As the teen tried to fix her hair, it seemed to almost form on its own, form into the most dreaded of hair-styles.

The mullet.

But even as Heather shrieked, and all the other campers laughed long and hard, something they hadn't done in days, Courtney started to stir in Duncan's arms, and he smiled down at her. "Hey honey," He whispered, brushing the small strands of hair from her face. "You okay?" She focused her eyes on him, and smiled back. "Umm-hmm. What happened? I thought I heard gras--" Her eyes focused on Heather, and she screamed.

"AHHHH! A MONSTER!!" She buried her face in Duncan's chest and he smirked in the queen-bee's direction. "Get lost bitch, you're scarring my girl." But before he could do anything else, Courtney's fingers were running through his hair, feeling the texture, and if anything, Duncan was leaning into the touch. It felt good! He heard her start to mutter something. "What?"

She kept rubbing his head. "Why is grass talking again?"

He was silent for a moment before turning to Harold. "The hallucinations are temporary side effects of having an allergic reaction, right?" He asked calmly even as she rubbed his head more.

Harold paused for a moment. Bridgette was trying to figure out how they would get back, but Izzy's craziness about pushing the boats to shore pretty much cut their work out for them.

The nerd wheezed. "Should be," He tapped his chin. "As long as she doesn't get any more Jell-O, she should be okay. Although," He glared darkly at where Heather and her lackeys were trying to fix her hair. "You should watch her food from now on."

Duncan nodded and held the brunette tighter. "Got it."

The Bass always protected their own.

* * *

Duncan was worried. Well–not worried-worried, but he was anxious. He could tell, because when the teen was, he would start tapping out random tunes on his knee. And right now, Chef was turning red from annoyance as he tapped out _'This is The Song That Never Ends'_ for the fourteenth–no wait? It was the fifteenth time on his knee.

The larger, and unadmittedly, scarier man was grumbling around wearing a horrible, horrible nurses outfit, and causing both him and the only other awake occupant of the tent major blindness. Maybe fatal blindness.

The onyx-haired queen-bee bitch was sitting on one of the cheap plastic and metal beds, glaring heavily at him, for setting her hair on fire or for winning the challenge or for the tapping, he'd never know. There was something wrong with her.

Both of the teens were shaken out of their staring contest by hearing the thermometer that was measuring Courtney's tempature beeping. Chef stomped over and pulled it out of the brunette's mouth, only to shake his head while muttering the temp. "102."

Duncan's eyes widened and squeezed the sleeping girls hand even harder. That was bad, hell, just her being sick was bad!

His brooding was cut short, by the arrival of a smirking and giggling Chris. "Heather!" He laughed. Her scowl did nothing to deter him from laughing at this high rating moment! "It's time to meet at the campfire ceremony!" She cursed under her breath, and almost ran out of the tent, with a howling Chris in tow, leaving the two teens alone.

"Now its yo turn to get outta' here!"

Almost alone. Duncan grimaced. "I'm not leaving."

The larger man towered over him, and for a second, he thought with a small amount of grim desperation, maybe he could use this as some sort of _'Rape!'_ moment?

Chef however had other plans. "Five minutes." He growled. "You get five minutes with her, then I'm throwin' you out. Got it?"

He stilled, knowing that being thrown out was inevitable. "Got it." He saluted with a smirk. Ignoring the pissed off cook behind him, Duncan turned to sleeping beauty. He noticed something off about her, but realized she was still wearing his collar. The teen leaned over her and unfastened the stud covered collar. Courtney opened an eye at him, and glowed.

"I'm glad you're wearing it again . . . you're just not Duncan without it grassy," She muttered grinning at the other teen's slightly flushed face as he put on his neck-band.

"Will that name ever go away?"

"Nope!"

He shook his head in amusement, kissed her forehead and whispered. "Get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit, alright sweetheart?" She smiled sleepily at him. "Thanks. Love you?"

He froze, eyes widening. Then a soft smile, one you would never think could exist on his face appeared. He was finally wearing her down. "Love you too."

He strode out of the tent, making his way to the Killer Basses cabin. His happy smile was gone, replaced by a hardened look. One reserved for the scum that he liked to beat on. Someone had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

TBC

Sorry I took so long getting this out! Rest assured, I'm still alive, but school is starting soon, and I just might DIE.

Ignoring that, I must say wow. I know its kinda late for this rant, but damn! I hated how Courtney was voted off! Damn Creators! Well, I'll have you know, that won't be happening in this fic!!

Oh, and I wanna clear this up with all of you, cause I got someone telling me to just make them kiss! Well, this is a fluff zone, and kissing would halt a lot of fluff that I have planned! Mwahahaha!

**A Shout Out to** AmidnightWish, C R A Z Y The Coco Puff Turkey, alienphantom, UnderxGravity, xoxoemilyxoxo, PMSSS, Mew of Fire, NeoChick, totaldramaislandlover, anon goddess, Kereea, Pirate Slayer, Shinjiru Kokoro, nsomniacartist, bunnyboo, avery9967, cdsmm, cartoonfire, IZIBELLE, Temari's Angel, Saturne de Luciole, keola, dddynamite, Amy, kataang2 and Crystal Persian!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!!


	10. Interlude: The Aftermath and Friends

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

It was a cloudless night, Bridgette thought glancing up through the battered, falling apart roof. The Bass were sitting on their porch, all in various states of motion. Sadie was writing something on a pink piece of paper with such enthusiasm, that everyone _knew_ it was for Katie. Harold had his portable piano on his lap and his nose in a composing book, scribbling random notes into it.

Eva and DJ were having a moment, well, DJ was with Bunny and Eva was mentally counting all the ways she could skin the thing without hurting the larger teen's feeling _too_ much.

Geoff was lying on his normal beach chair, and hadn't said a word to her all evening. Instead, he was talking to Gwen of all people, who had asked to hang around with them for the evening. Along with her came Owen who was watching Harold play his piano with unmatched enthusiasm, and surprisingly Beth who was spell-checking Sadie's writing. She sighed slightly and wrung her hands in her lap.

This was bad. So very bad.

She knew, _knew_ that everyone else thought she was wrong about lying to Duncan about Courtney's condition, but she also knew that she was right. She had to be!

Duncan. She shuddered as his threat came to mind. He scared her, and for the blond that was more than enough reason to run for the hills before he got here.

The others silenced almost as if on cue, and she inwardly groaned. Should have run while I had the chance. His shadow fell on her, and she refused to look up.

He said nothing.

Just standing there, Duncan stared at her. When he finally spoke, the words enraged her.

"What were you thinking?"

Bridgette stood up quickly cheeks flaming finally looking up to glare at him. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

He snorted. "You know exactly what I mean by that. Why didn't you tell anyone about how sick she was? Even though Chris is an ass, he wouldn't have let her almost _die_ in the middle of a haunted island!"

She looked murderous. He was wrong, all wrong! "Well _you_ were the one who dumped Courtney into the jelly in the first place!"

He looked shamed for a moment. "Yes I did, and believe me, if I had known, I would have never let her near that thing challenge or not."

She snorted, and the mohack headed teen sneered. The other campers held their breath as the showdown continued. Duncan stared at her, almost penetrating as the blond gathered her thoughts.

"You should hav--"

"Should have done what?" He argued before she could actually finish. "I. Didn't. Know. Alright? That fact doesn't spare me from any blame, but you, you knew that she was sick." He looked up at Eva and Sadie. "In fact, all three of you knew."

Eva didn't back down. "I regret not taking her to the medical tent, and . . . " She hesitated before DJ gave her a nudge. "I apologize for blaming you."

Sadie sat with Beth, and let out a sniffled sob. "I'm sorry. I really had no idea that she was that sick! I mean with allergies you just get itchy, right?" She looked to the dorky brunette next to her. Beth shook her head.

"Oh . . . "

He nodded and turned back to Bridgette who was losing her support system, fast. She needed to prove that he wasn't meant for her brunette friend. Who would dump another person into a pit of jelly when they were kicking and screaming? Someone who wasn't right for Courtney that's who!

"You don't deserve her!"

The others gasped, and she felt a wince bubble in her throat as soon as she said it. It was harsh, the surfer argued with herself, but necessary.

Duncan turned, but to her surprise, he merely grinned. "Not yet I don't. But believe me, I will. And soon."

He stalked off, probably back to the infirmary to see Courtney. But his final words floated back to her and the other campers leaving them with a sense of foreboding.

"Enjoy your last few days on the Island. Because soon . . . you'll be _gone_."

TBC

This chapter is a quickie, no real fluff, just an interlude with Duncan showing everybody who's boss. Him. Bwahaha! I love a possesive!Duncan! Sorry it took so long guys! Too many sleepovers!

**A Shout Out to **cartoonfire, AmidnightWish, NeoChick, bunnyboo(x2), Fairy Of Anime, Mew of Fire, anon goddess, Temari's Angel, Pirate Slayer, Bubbles968, PuccaGirl14, Jazzy-Chan, nsomniacartist, Calisun8, UnderxGravity, Chloe, totaldramaislandlover, dannyp3995, Warlord-Xana, Princess Mahiii, snake screamer and Crystal Persian!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!! My beta, I believe.


	11. Paintball Deer Hunter

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Chef wasn't a bad guy.

No, not at all. He was a devoted family man, always taking care of his mother(who was now living in a retirement home) making more than enough money to support the two of them.

This gig was supposed to put him into early retirement, but was putting him into an extremely early deathbed. Even his war draft never put him this close to danger!

See, the reason that he's never had kids is because he cant stand them.

Always running around, no respect, never doing anything right! His momma tells him that he was that way, but it couldn't be true.

His grumbling brought himself all the way from his room behind the Mess Hall to the Infirmary Tent. The little girl, Courtney was still recovering, and he needed to make sure that her tempature was down.

On opening the tent flap, he noticed several things. One was that the delinquent was half-laying on the cheap metal bed, and half sitting on his rolly-chair, two was the questionably 'cute' scene between that delinquent-kid and the know-it-all-CIT, and three that the punk was sitting on his rolly-chair.

No one sits on Chef's rolly-chair. Except for his momma.

But that's a different story.

He calmly went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Aspirin and filled up a glass of water. Chef smirked evilly, and pulled the chair from underneath the punk.

"Ahh, ow!" As the teen fell on his chin, Chef attempted to sit the sick girl up, and give her the medicine. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving her some Aspirin you maggot!" He roared.

The punk just snatched up the items. "Like I'd let you take care of princess." He stated smugly. Chef felt his face twitch and realized that he was aggravated. "And what makes you so special boy?"

Duncan paused with a tender look on his face. "She trusts me."

"Fine! Since she trusts _you_ more, than _you_ can take care of her!" The larger man roared, and stomped out of the tent.

Damn kids today. This is exactly why he hasn't gotten any.

* * *

Courtney woke slowly, as she had for the first sixteen years of her life. Mornings just weren't her thing. She creaked her eyes, and saw aqua colored ones staring back. "Mornin' princess."

"D-Duncan?" She stuttered, not used to seeing his face first thing in the morning.

"The one and only!" He sat up proudly, and it was then that she noticed the glass of water and small container of medicine that was most likely meant for her. "I'm not sick anymore." She stated stubbornly, covering herself with the blankets.

He laughed deeply and she found her self blushing. Ignoring her now red cheeks, Courtney turned over so that all Duncan could see was a lump.

"Come on," He encouraged waving the water and Aspirin. "Here comes the Choo Choo Train . . . and then the flood!"

The brunette snorted from underneath the blankets. "The Choo Choo Train? Flood?" She asked. "Really? What am I, five?"

"What, you're not a child?"

"No! I am sixteen and a CIT for your information!"

He smirked and though she couldn't see him because she was still under the covers, she knew he was smirking that smirk of his. Darn that smirk.

"So I guess that the gift I got for you is out of the question . . . "

Gift? What gift? She peeked over the fabric to see Duncan waving a badly wrapped stuffed animal. He tossed it at her and sat back as she pulled the paper apart.

It was a stuffed panda. A small, stuffed panda. An adorable, small stuffed panda.

And her favorite animal.

"How, how did you know?" She asked softly, turning it over.

Duncan looked a bit startled at her question. "A panda is your favorite animal? Sweet! I score sooo big on your Duncan-O-Meter!" He flexed his arms, now comfortably leaning on the bed next to her.

She snorted slightly. "Oh yeah," Courtney said sarcastically. "You're a fifteen out of a ten. And you might just be a seer. Bravo, now tell me, what am I gonna have fore breakfast?"

He merely laughed and she joined in with him, relishing in the ease that they had with each other. Their ease was ruined however, when Chef came running in apparently deciding that something was wrong.

Now, it wasn't the fact that Chef himself came running in, but that he came running cross-dressed.

Giant musclely, black guys with multiple tatoos and questionable hygiene just can not, CAN NOT make a tight nurse outfit with matching heels and hat look good.

What scared her more, however, was the ease that he ran in that outfit, as if he was . . . _used_ to it.

"OH MY GOD!!" She screamed, and pulled both herself and the newly named 'Gus' underneath the blanket. No one should EVER have to see that!! EVER!!

Duncan pulled the sheets off her with a flick of his wrist as Courtney squealed and grabbed her pillow in an attempt to keep herself from seeing Chef. Then teen then grabbed her round the middle and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"Put me down you cretin!! PIG!! MY EYES!! MY EYES!!" She yelled as Duncan ignored her and fled the infirmary. He was just as scared of that thing as she was! Chef wasn't wearing that before!! Said man scowled at the pair as they took off.

Damn kids today. "I'll never have any!" The large man promised himself once again.

* * *

Courtney sighed in annoyance as she put Gus on her pillow and sat down next to him. Duncan had carried her all the way back to the Bass's cabin, and was lounging around the girls side, trying to open her dresser.

"Why–the–hell–do–you–have–a–lock–on–your–stuff!?" He grunted out as the teen pulled on the secured chest. She smirked but it was undermined by a large cough. She waved his worried look away.

"Two words. Pantie raid."

He fell over and glanced at her upside down. "If only I had thought of that before." Duncan groaned. "That would have been awesome!"

She snorted. "And I thought you were smooth."

"You _know_ I'm smooth!" He winked and pulled himself off the floor and draped his arm on her shoulder. Courtney could only snort as she pushed it off. "You? Smooth? When did that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when you said 'love you' last night?"

The brunette blinked. Then blinked again. "What?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Don't play coy princess, although," He mused. "You're adorable when you pretend to be confused."

She glared at him and threw her arms into the air. "I am not confused! And I never said that!"

Now he looked confused. "Yes you did! I totally remember it! You were lying in the cot, with the blankets right to your chin, and you had a slight blush with your adorable six freckles--"

"How do you know how many freckles I have?!" Courtney questioned hysterically, covering her face in panic.

"Well you know how close we get," He leered. "I just had to count to keep myself occupied--" At that moment, a large 'whirring' sound started up and Duncan turned white.

"They've found us!!" he almost screamed, grabbed Courtney and forced them underneath her bunk bed.

"Let go of me! I'm still sick!" She screeched, elbowing him in the gut. He 'oofed' and fell limp and she climbed shakily out from under the bed where Bridegette was waking up. The blond looked guiltily at her and hurried out of the cabin. Courtney looked confused as Duncan gasped for breath under the bed. "What was that?"

* * *

"Campers!!" Chris cried out in his usual fashion as they sat in the campfire pit. It was him, Courtney thought venomously as he got out of the large helicopter. It was him that caused Duncan to cry like a little girl and hid under the bunk bed. She scowled and coughed. At least the sickness was going away now. But she was going to _kill_ that man.

"Are you ready for today Extreme Max Impact Challenge!!" He roared.

"We Are Ready!!" Owen yelled back as Leshawna shook her head sadly.

"In Coming!!" He yelled and threw a tin can. It sped towards Gwen but before it could hit her face, Trent caught it.

Ignoring the eye ogling, he continued and threw one to every camper. "This is breakfast. "Noo," Heather started as if talking to a small child. "Breakfast is Crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs." But Chris ignored her and chose to listen to Owen who was singing out a small rhyme.

"Beans, beans their good for your heart! The more you eat the more you–" But was cut off when someone threw a can at his head.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going _Hunting_!"

"Well that's more like it!" Duncan grinned as Harold asked, "Isn't that a paint ball gun?"

Chris grinned evilly. "Why yes Harold," He held the gun up, "It is." And shot.

"So we wont be killing anything?" Bridgette asked from the back. Duncan didn't turn, he wouldn't because she wasn't worth it.

"Negatory," Chris said. "This is the first ever Paint Ball Deer Heist!! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods, sooooo, finish breaky!" And it was finished when Owen burped loudly and asked, "Got any more?"

* * *

"And now for the team breakdown!" Chris announced as they stood in the woods, by a smiling host and several Paint Ball Guns. "The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff and Bridgette," He threw the hunters their paint ball guns. "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint!"

"And using orange paint are the Gopher Hunters; Leshawna, Beth, Owen and Lindsey!" And threw the paint ball guns to the Gophers.

"Waaa-HOO!" Owen cheered, pumping his arms in the air. "This is awesome man!!"

"You also get these stylin glasses and wicked camo caps!" He continued, wearing both items. "The rest of you," He pointed to the other campers with his patented evil grin, "Are now a _deer_!"

_Oh good god no!_

At the campers silence he continued pulling out deer antlers and little red noses. "Here are your antlers, noses, aaaannnndddd," He turned around revealing brown deer tails and chuckled. "Little white tails!"

"Yah right!" Heather snorted and rolled her eyes, an expression that was lessened by her still mohawk styled hair. "I am not wearing that!"

Though he hated her, Duncan agreed. "There is no way that I'm a deer! I'm not putting that on!"

"Well," Chuckled Chris as he put the antlers, nose and tail on the unmanageable teen. "You talk these off and your team is toast!"

"Ah-hahaha!"

Duncan eyed the larger teen with hostility. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Oh nothing," Owen smirked while handling the pain ball gun thoughtfully. "_Bambi._" And then pulled on his tail. Duncan snarled and got in the blonds face.

"You had better be a good shot tubby," He threatened, the effect lessened by the deer ensemble. "Come on darlin'," He spoke putting the shorter brunettes antlers on her head. "Lets get going." Courtney however was staring at Heathers hair, or at least what once was Heathers hair.

She spoke up to the girl, curious and slight afraid of the new 'haircut'. "Heather, what happened to your hair?"

Heather merely glared at her tenfold and snarled. "It's your delinquent boyfriend's fault!" The bee retorted nastily.

"What?" Courtney stuttered, eyes wide. "He's not my boy--"

"Yes, yes Courtney, I know you love what I did with her hair! Its more . . . natural this way!" Duncan smirked, draping an arm round her middle while also interrupting her. The antlers looked soo cute on her!!

* * *

"At least we get a head start!" Courtney sighed as the five Bass walked through the forest.

"Well," DJ started. "I don't know about ya'll, but I'm outta here!" And with that, he hopped off, Eva staring after him. With a huff, she began to run, and took off after him.

Duncan ogled unbelievably at the two while Katie and Courtney took off, looking for a good hiding place.

* * *

"Why do you smell . . . like beans?"

Duncan didn't turn as he closed the top onto the spray paint can. The small image of a skull was lingering on the tree, and it made him grin. "It's Owen's stink," He told her. "It's following me around like my Juvie record!"

"Sure," Courtney rolled her eyes, then hacked.

"Woah!" Duncan grabbed her, holding the brunette's arms steady in case she fell. "You okay princess?" He asked worriedly.

She waved him off, and leaned against the tree riding out the cough. It lasted a few minutes, and by that time, Duncan was beside himself.

"Seriously, we could sneak back to the Tent and get you a cough drop! And maybe some more marshmallows?" He subtly tried to manipulate her with her favorite sweet. Not working!

"I'm fine Duncan!" She protested halfheartedly.

"Your not alright!" He shot right back.

Courtney had enough. "Fine! When I was younger, I almost died because of my allergies to Jell-O, okay?"

Wow, that was . . . blunt. But she really knew how to stick it to him. The small red skull was drying on the tree and as for where he had gotten the paint, Courtney would never know.

"Died?"

She looked a little embarrassed, which was cute actually since she was wearing the antlers and the nose and the tail . . . "When I was seven, a bully pushed my head into the stuff and wouldn't let me up until I ate it."

"And who is this bully of yours?" He asked lightly, making a mental note to stop by her place after the Island. She scoffed, as if reading his thoughts.

"You wouldn't know him,"

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah," She reaffirmed glaring at him. "And even if you did, what would you do? Beat him up for something that happened almost a decade ago?"

"Maaayyybbbeeee!" He cheerfully ground out, why the hell couldn't she be more supportive?

Courtney rolled her eyes. Since coming to the Island, she had been doing that more times that healthy. "Grassy."

He stopped spray painting the tree and smirked at her. "Cold princess, cold!"

The brunette seethed.

"I thought that we had warmed up after the little exchange of 'love' before!"

"What are you talking about?!"

He remained unfazed. "You know what I'm talking about _princess_, so don't try and deny it!" She snarled at the arrogant tone in his voice.

"_That's it!_" Courtney grabbed Duncan by the shoulders, intent on kissing the daylights out of him, if just to shut him up, but was stopped by the stupid pair of antlers that they were both wearing.

As the two stood still for a moment, she was sure that he was leering and a blush was appearing all over her face.

"Having trouble princess?"

She refused, _refused_ to answer him! Stupid moronic delinquent with a horrible sense of humor, and pretty eyes and bad fashion sense . . . _Pretty Eyes?!_

"Look's like you are!" He answered himself, humor laced in his voice.

"Let me go!" She groaned, pulling on the antlers.

"Hey princess," He started sarcastically. "This isn't my idea of fun either!"

"Great Duncan!!" She neatly said, her body in an odd angle. "Now what?!"

A hopeful look passed over the teen's face. "You wanna make out?"

* * *

"Oh, this is too much!"

"Oooohh Duncan! You sly dog you!!"

"The girl cant keep her antlers off me!" Duncan boasted, content that nothing bad could happen at this point. The two had made their way back to the Tent, still stuck together. Courtney had refused to take the stupid things off and forced them to walk hunched over the whole time. While it was annoying, the fact that she didn't want to take the antlers off seemed to prove his point.

He was wrong.

Oh, so very wrong

"Can't even bend over!" He managed to whimper out.

"Easy Courtney!" Chris scolded. "Our medical Tent is really only equipt for one, and both Heather and Beth are pretty messed up!" Both girls were glaring at each other, heavily wrapped in bandages and covered in orange paint.

Seeing the brunette's widened eyes, Gwen spoke in a smirking monotone. "They got into a little fight, and after a while, the paint just wasn't cutting it."

"Well," Chris started looking around at the campers. Most were clean, though DJ and Eva on their team were covered from head to toe, and glaring at Owen. "The Gophers do have the most people covered in paint, but unfortunately only one was a deer. So the winners tonight are the Screaming Gophers!"

Said team cheered and the Bass groaned. "Bass. I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight! Seriously."

* * *

"Courtney!"

Before Courtney could get up, Duncan had already grabbed her stick and gotten her marshmallow. Sitting back down, he handed it to her. "Take it easy, princess."

She glared and popped the sweet in her mouth. The rest of the Bass had already gotten their marshmallows, leaving only Eva and Bridgette behind.

Chris seemed to relish in the moment, standing around like a ditz waving the last marshmallow above his head.

"Bridgette!"

Courtney could hear both Duncan and Eva growl at the same time. It was frightening, and she stood up and gave the musclebound girl and hug goodbye. Eva returned it, and gave her a wink, anger badly covered. "Good luck with Duncan!"

Others said goodbye, until it was at last DJ's turn. Before he could even speak, she had grabbed the larger teen and given him a searing kiss. Dazed he only stood there as she walked, head held high to the Dock of Shame.

"I'll be waiting."

**TBC**

Hey all! I'm sorry it took so long! I started to write another story, one that I really want to finish as much as this one! But not many of you liked the way I portrayed Bridgette hmm?

Well, you know, when you were/are young your parents teach you that there are some people you shouldn't hang out with right? She's just following that mentality. Bridgette knows that he's a cool guy and all, but doesn't think that Duncan is right for Courtney. shrug Some people think like that, with looks first! You know some people are.

As for why she didn't get voted off? Well, Eva is still crazy and easy to anger, so she'd be a safer bet for other campers who actually like Bridgette. Oh well!

_Remember to Review Everybody!!_

**A Shout Out to** nsomniacartist, Mew of Fire, Shinjiru Kokoro, Temari's Angle, Calisun8, snake screamer, Warlord-Xana, UnderxGravity, AmidnightWish, solange1314, wingedfighter, PuccaGirl14. alienphantom, NeoChick, cartoonfire, totaldramaislandlover, sourstrawberry, edwardandbella4evah, Villanelle EVE, animenut18, Terminator101, platinum-angel-wings and Crystal Persian!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!! Yay idea-bouncer-offer-person!!


	12. If You Cant Take The Heat

**Love Actually**

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

Duncan groaned as the early morning light hit his eyes. The whole cabin smelled like Harold's shorts, and he was getting really, really sick of it!

Jumping off the top bunk he started doing his morning push ups, stuff that was the only way to pass the time in Juvi. It was only after a few that he realized that the smell was definitely stronger here . . . oh no . . .

Creaking his eyes open, Duncan let out a small yelp, "Arrh!" And fell backwards onto his but. While Geoff and DJ laughed he glared at the nerd. "Not cool, Harold man!! Not cool!!"

"Those aren't mine!" Harold protested, pointing at the crusty underwear on the floor.

Duncan snorted as he got up from the floor. "Ohhh right! You're always leaving your shit lying around!"

"No I'm not! GOSH!"

"Yes you are!" Geoff stepped in.

"You have like, absolutely no proof."

"No one else wears that kind dude," Geoff chuckled.

"And your mom sews your name onto the label," DJ pointed out.

"Just admit it dude!"

Harold made a frustrated sound. "Fine alright? I wont leave my stuff around anymore! GOSH! I'm going for a shower!" He declared as he walked out of the cabin, towel in hand with no pants and shoes on.

"Hey, don't forget to clean the skid marks!" Duncan called after him. "I think that Harold needs to be taught a lesson boys," He turned to DJ and Geoff. "Just to make sure. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" Geoff cheered, but DJ had a frown on his face. "Dude, are you sure Courtney would be okay with this? You know after her talk about all of us being a team?"

Duncan waved his arm. "She wont care! It'al be fine, alright?" He headed to the door and bathroom as well, towel in hand.

* * *

"Hey princess! Guess who!!" Duncan strode purposefully into the cabin ignoring the other girls in favor of Courtney. Said girl was arranging her bed into complete neat freak-ness like she did every morning. "Morning Duncan," She said automatically. He frowned but then it changed into a grin as the delinquent thought of a way to get her full, undivided attention.

Right when she finished making the bed with precise accuracy, he grabbed the brunette round her middle and flung both of them onto the bed. "What-what the!? Duncan!!" She roared as both Sadie and Bridgette laughed.

"We'll let you two have your 'special time' alone!" Sadie giggled as both the girls left the cabin. Courtney tried to call them back, but they were gone. "No-no Sadie, Bridgette come back!"

"Looks like it's just you and me princess!" He cheerfully exclaimed. Score!

She glared at him, even as he grabbed Gus, the stuffed panda and started to make him walk around the bed in dopey, sluggish movements. "_Why hello princess!_" The panda bowed and she couldn't help but giggle. "_Such a lovely day is it not?_"

She laughed again, but it was at the demented face that Duncan had on. "Duncan you look constipated, I swear!"

The miscreant had a fake look of shock on his face. "Why Darling! You can swear?"

She glared and settled her attention on Gus. "Duncan is a moron, isn't he?"

The panda nodded and sat down. "_He sure is. That's why he has you around to smarten him up!_"

She laughed, and Duncan grinned. Who knew that stuffed animals were the key to her childish side? "Is that all?"

"_Noo, Duncan needs help with a lot of things! He's really a cretin_! Hey," Duncan warned in his normal voice. "Stop making me look bad in front of the ladies!"

"_Now, now,_" Gus reassured. "_I cant make you look bad if you're already bad right?_ True," The teen mused.

Courtney gasped lightly as she watched him talk for himself and the panda. "You're a ventriloquist?"

He grinned. "Not a very good one, but still. I haven't used it yet. I'm waiting for something really big to happen, then mimic Chris's voice to make everyone think that it's a challenge!"

"That would be hilarious!" The brunette giggled as the panda landed on her head. "Yes it would darling! _Psst, Duncan wanted me to ask you something,_"

She grinned and played along. "Sure, I wanted to ask him something too,"

"_You first,_"

"Fine. How does Duncan know how many freckles I have?"

"_That's easy! He counted!_" She rolled her eyes and swatted the stuffed animal off her head. "Now what's your question?"

"_Well, Duncan is sad. He's sad cause you wont remember how you said 'Love you' when you were sick. Why don't you remember?_"

She paused for a moment then sighed with a smile. "Did I really say that?" She asked the other teen. He nodded. "I guess I was too sick to remember then, Sorry." She added in.

"Ah, its no problem," He laughed it off, feeling a little disappointed. But he got her to admit it anyway, so it would be alright. Both of them started when a loudspeaker went off announcing the next challenge.

"Oww," Courtney groaned from her spot on the bed.

"They really need to get a new way to get us up for the challenge," Duncan piped up from his spot on the floor. The brunette could only nod.

* * *

"Today's Challenge will test your minds, teamwork and your skills int the kitchen!" Chris cheerfully announced as he tapped his noggin. The campers were on the beach, arranged in a rough line and glaring darkly at him. "You will be cooking a three coarse meal, and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home!"

"Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal, and oversee the cooking." Geoff looked ecstatic at this, and gave the rest of the team a thumbs up. "To cook, you need ingredients," He continued as a truck drove up out of the lake and onto the shore. "Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." A dolphin wearing a delivery suit stuck its head out of the window and waved.

Both DJ and Geoff opened the back of the trunk and smiled at the insane amount of food stored in it.

"We could do a killer Italian theme!" Geoff said excitedly as he mentally stockpiled all the food in the trunk.

"Hello Head Chef!" Duncan grinned.

"You serious?" The blond asked as both Duncan and DJ nodded. "Well let's get grabbing!"

The Bass then grabbed the food that they needed as the Gophers walked up to the truck, waiting for them to clear out. Duncan heard distantly that Heather had 'called' Head Chef. He grinned and shook his head. "Lord help the Gophers." He called out, watching Heather turn red and glare at him. Life was good.

* * *

"Okay," Geoff said as the Bass filed in the kitchen, food in hand. Courtney was chatting with Bridgette, not caring about Duncan's irritation as he lugged a large crate with Harold. The blond surfer was glad, anyway, Courtney was one of her better friends on the Island, and she was upset that one bad mistake could have ended their friendship.

"We got three coarse's and six people," He continued as he tossed a can of tomato sause to Harold who managed to catch it–barely. "So, everybody partner up!"

"I know how to make pasta sause!" DJ volunteered. Bridgette grinned and spoke up. "I know how to boil pasta!" They both high-fived, pointed at each other and their partnership was done.

"Me and Sadie can rock the anti-pasto," Harold grinned as his hands formed into karate chops. "I'm like, a Black Belt when it comes to cutting cheese!" Sadie giggled friendly as the rest of the campers laughed. "What? What!?"

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail," Duncan grinned down at Courtney with a suggestive look on his face. She stiffened and was about to refuse, but remembered how Duncan took care of her while she was sick. Then she continued anyway. "Oh no, noooo way!" She protested even as Geoff wrapped an arm around Duncan.

"Come on Courtney," They both put looks of pure innocence on. "For the team!" She could have sworn she head a harp behind them but only rolled her eyes. She was going to have SUCH a rant when she finally got to the confession booth! "Fine!"

"That's what I thought," The delinquent grinned as Courtney looked up to the ceiling to ask God what she had done to deserved this? and headed for the pastry dough.

* * *

The rest of the challenge was a breeze, the team worked great together, even with a Duncan-made but Geoff and DJ carried out plan to make sure that Harold didn't leave his shit around anymore. Needless to say, they think that it worked. "Alright, who took my shorts?!" Harold demanded as he stood in the open doorway of the kitchen, only wearing a red thong.

Geoff had stolen all of Harold's pants and underwear(via-stick) and stashed them somewhere, leaving the nerd pantless.

Courtney ignored him plus the laughing DJ and Geoff and turned to the guffawing Duncan who was messing up the rolled out dough. "Careful Duncan! Don't mess up the pastries!!"

Chris pocked his head through the door and took one look at Harold before shuddering violently. He held up three fingers. "Three hours in counting guys!"

* * *

Courtney had ignored almost everything around her including Heather's screams from the other side of the kitchen about eyebrows. She ignored the guys as they harassed Harold about not having any clothes on and his yells of 'Give me back my clothes then!' and then not five minutes later a cry of 'My Biscuits are Burning!' and a large splash. She also didn't pay attention when they used his underwear as sandwiches and served it to him. Another thing was when the Gopher girls locked Heather into the large fridge, which was funny, very funny! The brunette however, had other things to worry about.

"Your such a slob!" Courtney chastised as Duncan poured different amounts of custard into the pastries. "They all have to have the same amount of custard!!"

"Oh relax," He tried to placate her. "They're fine. You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up you butt!" She stared at him agape, and the teen wondered if he had gone too far.

Nah!

"What? I'm laid back!!" She tried to argue, but Duncan wouldn't have it.

"Sure, sure, I wonder what all your friends and family are like then?" She scowled and he couldn't help but grin.

"I'm like the most easy going person I know!" She protested.

"Oh yeah, your totally laid back," He smirked and squirted some of the frosting at her face.

She gasped and wiped her face off. Smirking devilishly, the brunette grabbed a giant bowl of the frosting, threw it at his head and giggled at the look on his face. She giggled again and wiped some of the frosting off his face and ate it, clearly satisfied. Ohhh, he'd have a thing or two to say when he got to the confession cam later.

Boy could that girl could crease him . . . he dug that in a chick!

* * *

"Your Anti-Pasto passed the Testo!!" Chris happily announced as he sampled Harold and Sadie's appetizer. The main dish, pasta with tomato sause was quickly gobbled up as well. "On a scale of one to ten, fifteen!"

As Bridgette and DJ cheered and went back stage, he announced with a impossibly cheerful foreboding voice, "How will the Gophers respond?"

Lashana, Beth, Gwen and Lindsey stood at ready, waiting for Owen to bring out their main dish, but waited in vain. The large teen stalked into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the campers, plus Chris to hear her shouts.

"TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST EAT THAT ENTIRE CASE OF RIBS?!!" She screamed out, and not a second later Owen was pushed out of the door and dejectedly walked to Chris, bond filled plate in hand.

"Yeeaah, this looks like its been eaten," Chris said, rolling out the 'yeah'.

"Not all of it!" Owen protested weakly. "I think there's a tiny chunk on that bone. Over there," He directed. "Yeah, there!"

Chris pulled the meat off the bone and ripped a bit out of it. "You know what? I've had worse, two points!" When Owen started to cheer, he stopped him. "Ohhh, close Owen, but the Bass still lead fifteen to eleven! Time for dessert!"

* * *

Duncan sighed and turned to the Gophers who had served their dessert. Owen had eaten nearly everything and the Flambeau had turned to ash in Chris's face, so the Bass were already the winners! Even though he and Courtney had only gotten a six for their pastry. Why did they even bother?

Heather walked out of the kitchen; still half frozen, with crudely drawn eyebrows and a sticking up mullet. From the look on her face, Duncan knew the teen was up to something. Something . . . devious.

Hey, he just used the word devious! Princess would be so proud! He looked to the brunette who still had a small bit of the pastry on her face. Mostly her nose. He had the urge to lick it, but that probably wouldn't turn out so well . . . maybe later!

But the bitch was holding a covered plate, carrying it to the table, even when their dessert was already there. Wait a minute . . .

She carried it past them, smirk on face and Duncan could feel Courtney shudder next to him. Maybe she had some sort of phobia to bad hair? He chuckled inwardly. That would soo make sense!

It was only when she turned around and pulled off the lid did Duncan start. Apparently she had made a dessert all by herself, not letting any of the other Gophers know. If they did, Duncan was sure that either Gwen or Trent would have told them.

She had made a Jell-O cake, green and all, and was hoisting the plate over her head read to throw at Courtney. The brunette opened her mouth in a silent scream, and Heather had a spiteful sneer on her face. "Take this yo--" But was cut off when almost the entire Bass team, minus Courtney and surprisingly Duncan(who had just stood there, mouth open) jumped her.

It was truly amazing. The entire Gopher team and Chris just stood back and watched as the fed up Bass deal with Heather. It started with permanently drawing her eyebrows dramatically, then ended with throwing her into the lake. Needless to say, _other_ things happened in between and a few of the Gophers joined in, pulling their own small revenge on her.

Chris announced the Bass's win, just as Lashana pulled out a large Sumo doll. "No," Heather whimpered pathetically. "Not the Sumo! NOT THE SUMO!!!"

* * *

Duncan walked Courtney to her cabin, ignoring the fact that he was indeed following her. To him it was walking her, and hey, that's what really matters!

"Will you stop following me?" She asked in a huff, now only part of her face had the pastry on it, he noted dimly. Did she wipe it off while he wasn't looking?

"Nope, and besides, I'm walking you. There's a _difference_." He cheerfully replied and jumped up the cabin steps, cheerfully. "Wasn't that great?" He asked in a dreamy voice.

Courtney laughed. "Oh, it was so worth signing up for this show, " Then watched him with doubtful eyes. "That can't be all. What's really got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, just something that Chris said," He replied then stepped into her bubble as she got to the top step. "Oh, hey princess, you've got something on your face," He grinned and bent down, licking the custard off her nose.

Courtney froze and didn't move as her eyes followed his mouth until his tongue reached out and swiped something off her nose. She didn't even flinch because she was too busy trying to swoon over and make a complete fool of herself!

"D-duncan,"

He grinned easily. "Yes Sweetheart?"

The brunette went bright red and tried to punch him across the face. "YOU PERVERT!!"

Duncan grabbed her wrist and held it in the air, well away from his face. He grinned down at her and laughed. "What?! What's so funny?!" She tried to push herself away and out of his reach. But his hand held tight on her wrist.

It was actually lucky, because if he had, she would have fallen down off the steps and almost five feet to the ground. She looked back and gulped, but still tried to get free just out of principal. She was stuck!

"Oh nothing, nothing princess, only that because of your rude," She glared at him but tried to keep her balance. "gesture, I believe that some punishment is in order."

She blushed, but he outwardly ignored it and saved it for later. "What kind of punishment? Be your slave for the next week? Ha!"

"Courtney, would you like to go to the Under the Stars Dinner with me?"

She gasped and froze, even as he dropped her hand and she stood steady on the porch. "W-what?!"

He rolled his eyes lightly. "Would. You. Like. To. Go. To. The. Under. The--"

"Alright, alright!" She voiced, not liking the punctuated sentence. "Yes, yes I would."

He grinned and stepped off the patio, heading for the bathroom. "See you in an hour then."

**TBC**

Hey all! Took a long time I know, and then when I finally decided to sit down a write it, stupid YouTube had taken off all the good episodes! Don't you hate that?! UGH!

Darn all of the legal jarble in the world! ITS NOT WORTH THE PAPER ITS WRITTEN ON!! And the Total Drama Island section finally, FINALLY got the character selection!! Yay! u GO DUNCANxCOURTNEY!!!!

Last thing, this will be one of the last times that the Jell-O allergies is used, okay? Its cool, but I think that I've been overusing it.

Next Chapter!! THE UNDER THE STARS DINNER!! ONE FOR THE BOOKS!! . . . anyone have any ideas?

_Remember to Review Everybody!!!_

**A Shout Out to** Vamp-fan1987'-', nsomniacartist, Heirate Mich, Mew of Fire, mooselover101, Calisun8, Iron-Mantis, LunarEclipse, CandySox SamuraiC, Mogus, snake screamer, cartoonfire, XxXDrama QueenXxX, alienphantom, melancolie, totaldramaislandlover, Fairy Of Anime, CuteIsWhatIAim4, PuccaGirl14, and Crystal Persian!!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!!!! Yay Meh Beta!!

**And I would also like to give a big KUDOS to a great story that I've been reading by the name of **Total Duncan Island! Totally worth the read, so you all! Go read it! Be happy melancolie, I'm giving you free advertisement! :D Love ya all~!!


	13. Dinner Under The Stars

Love Actually

Total Drama Island Fic

By Shimo Ino

.

Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney. Let's say he showed it a little more.

.

"WooHoo! We won!" Sadie cheered as she and the rest of the Killer Bass walked to their cabin. The team had just won the food challenge, and were so ready to have a five star meal, hell! They would have settled for a two star meal!

She and Bridgette walked to their side of the cabin, chatting at an alarming rate, and gasped as they stepped into their cabin. Courtney was already there, mouth open and eyes wide.

In the middle of the room hanging on a few coat racks were dresses. Beautiful dresses in all colors and cuts, shapes and hues.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sadie squealed as she leaped upon the racks, pulling the dresses out one by one.

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked gently as she passed her hand over the teens shocked face. She snapped out of her daze and smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry Bridgette, what were you saying?"

The blond sighed. "Just seeing if your brain was still working after seeing all of this."

"Oh My GOD you guys!!" Sadie bounced into the conversation. "There are like, sooo many dressed to choose from–and make up too!" She held up a little case. "There is so much stuff that I could just die!"

"Lets hope you don't," Courtney giggled. "Then we'd have to listen to Katie crying all the time."

Sadie pouted and dragged the two giggling girls over to the racks. "Now lets see. . ."

"Uhhh Sadie? You do know that we can find our own stuff ri--"

"Here!" The excited teen squealed as she sprung out of the clothes and pressed a dress into Bridgette's hand. "Perfect for you and your blond hair!"

"We were going by hair?" She asked bewilderedly and went over to her bunk to change. Courtney gulped as she found herself under scrutiny. Sadie rounded on the other teen, examining her. Suddenly her face brightened, and she dove back into the clothes. "HERE!! This is the one!!"

When she brought the dress forward, Courtney's face broke out into a large smile. "Yes," She agreed. "This is the one."

* * *

"Bass!" Chris stood on the docks, smile stretched wide upon his face. The guys were all there, standing nervously in suites and such. They had found the clothes in their cabin after the challenge and a letter telling them to report to the Dock of Shame at seven sharp. Duncan himself was in a nice looking suit, but still wearing his T-shirt underneath and collar. Something's never change.

The girls however, hadn't even left their side of the cabin, and Duncan was getting worried. "Man, where are they?"

Geoff was straightening out his pink tie nervously. He cleaned up nice, cowboy hat over his straight hair. DJ was wearing a plain black tux with Bunny poking its head out of the front pocket. Harold wore an 80's bright blue tux with a corset hanging awkwardly off his wrist.

"Here they come," Harold muttered under his breath. Duncan strained his neck to see the exact moment that Courtney would arrive.

The first one out of the cabin was Sadie, who wore a striped, short dress that accented her figure and the same pink shoes that was walked in everyday. Bridgette went with a stunning pink gown that shimmered and flowed in at least a two foot radius around her. Courtney however. . .

_God. . ._ He thought dazedly. She was _beautiful_.

It was blue, royally and it only went down to her knees, _but jeeze_, the teen thought stupidly, it was amazing. The top part was almost like a corset without the laces and the bottom part was layer upon layer of fabric that, when it caught the right light, shone like the Milky Way.

Duncan was brought out of his poetic thoughts by their host's voice. "Wow, you girls clean up good," Chris commented with a low whistle. Duncan growled under his breath when the host's eyes racked over Courtney's dress. "Anyway, since your group is the winner," He was interrupted by their cheering. "Your team will get to spend the night partying at the Playa Da Losers with all the contestants who already got voted off!"

He motioned to the Boat of Losers where Chef was standing, not looking happy. "You guys have fun!" He beamed, and Duncan could feel the alterative motive underneath the smile.

The teen's stood awkwardly for a moment, studying each other with the intensity of a scientist trying to find the cure for cancer until Duncan could take the silence no more.

"Princess?" He asked, holding out a hand. Courtney smiled and took it, and the two crossed the dock together, unaware of the other Basses trading money and bets. Sadie smiled to herself as she crossed off another column in her betting pool.

Courtney blushed as Duncan hoisted her over the boat's side and onto the deck. As the other campers got into the boat, she peered into the porthole that separated Chef and the campers. "Umm, Chef?"

He grunted to show he was listening and started the boat. "When--!" She yelled as he hit the gas and the sound . "–will we be reaching the hotel–OH MY GOD LOOK OUT!!"

Chef hummed disinterestedly as the campers screamed when he hit only a _few_ bumps in the water.

It was only a few bumps after all.

* * *

Duncan heard Courtney gasp in shock as the boat neared the 'Playa La Losers'. He wasn't one for words, but wow! He let out a low whistle. The hotel was freaking amazing!

The white walled building was lit up like a Christmas tree. Star shaped lights hit the water around Chef's boat as it neared the dock. The small boat sputtered to a stop at the docks edge and Chef stuck his head out of the porthole. "Now you maggots," he bellowed. "Get Off'a My Boat!!!"

Duncan was the first to act, a pissed off Chef was not good to be around, he thought as he grabbed Courtney and hoisted her over onto the dock. He ignored her shriek at being thrown 'like a sack of potatos' and leaped up right behind her as the other campers hurried off the rickety thing. Chef's boat chugged away and the teens made their way up to the building.

"KATIE!!!!"

"SADIE!!!!"

Oh dear god no.

* * *

Amist the squealing and such, the Killer Bass got to the hotel alright, giving the appropriate 'oohs' and 'aahhs' when necessary as Katie showed them around. "Ohh Katie, it is just _soooo_ nice here!!"

"Oh my god, I was just thinking the same thing! You really are my BFFL!!!" The two hugged for the seventeenth time in three minutes and the Bass were really, _really_ getting tired of the pit-stops.

After Sadie mentioned how much she loved the curtains on the floor and she and Katie were drawn into another 'moment', Courtney exploded. "Oh for the love of GOD, just take us to the other campers!!"

Both girls glared at Courtney for disrupting their BFFL moment, but Katie led the group onward anyway. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a large set of double doors with a loud beat vibrating the walls. "They started the party without us?" Geoff asked, puppy-dog eyes on full.

"Don't worry," Katie giggled as she led them into the room. "There isn't a party without the Killer Bass, now is there?"

"Oh Heck NO!!" Geoff shouted gleefully and shouted greetings to the rejected campers who were already there. Bridgette trailed after him along with Harold, DJ, and Katie and Sadie.

"Princess," Duncan held the door open and led the girl in with a grin. "Charmer," She muttered half bitterly as the pair walked into the Dance Hall.

* * *

"Wow, Princess. . .you really like chocolate. . .don't you?" Duncan asked, half amazed at the amount of cake that the girl was consuming. The rest of the campers nodded weakly, but continued on with their own conversations. Katie and Sadie were attached at the hips again, and Duncan shuddered to think about how hard it was going to be to get them apart. Noah and Cody, two from the Gophers were sitting and calmly talking, but Duncan noticed something odd about they way they talked. They were almost too close–OH MY.

Duncan's head hit the table as the Noah kissed Cody on the cheek. He wasn't homophobic or anything, but jeeze! Give a guy some warning!

Like wise Geoff and Bridgette were together, almost the image of a perfect pair with Harold and Tyler sitting across from them talking about what had happened after the jock had gotten voted off. DJ and Eva were talking, and Eva was blushing BLUSHING of all things. _Hmm,_ Duncan noted. _She did actually look nice. _Her hair was down and she was wearing a dark blue dress. Justin and Ezekiel were just sitting around table with nothing to do, and no one knew where Izzy was. Thank god.

Duncan ignored the campers for a moment to inspect the room that they were in. When they said dancing under the stars, they really meant that! Everything, EVERYTHING was star shaped. From the lights to the DJ's glasses, from the food to the plates, EVERYTHING. _There are even star-shaped tiles on the floor._ Duncan mentally added with interest.

"What are you looking at?"

Duncan turned back to Courtney who was staring at him. He fought back a laugh when he saw her face covered in chocolate cake crumbs. "Well?"

"Just checking out the place." He said simply. She nodded and turned back to her plate. He chuckled under his breath and grabbed the napkin off of his lap. "Don't move Court," Duncan spoke gently as he cupped her chin. She froze, almost waiting for a repeat of the cabin incident, but only felt a soft cloth against her skin. "What? Duncan, what are you doing?"

"Don't mover Princess," He chastised and continued to wipe the crumbs and frosting off of her face. He stopped to inspect his work. "There we go! Nice and clean!"

The brunette rubbed her face suspiciously. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. All you need to know is that I've saved you from walking around, looking like a moving target."

"Target of what?!"

He grinned and whispered in her ear. Courtney turned a interesting shade of pink and squeaked. "Like anyone would besides you!" She sputtered and smacked his arm.

* * *

"You know, you're almost too smooth for me," Courtney blushed as they slow danced, one of the last couples on the floor. Both Sadie and Katie were giggling together, talking about who knows what, while Geoff dragged Bridgette off to the bar for a drink, ignoring that they were underage. The rest of the campers were in various states of party, all of them having fun.

"Almost?" He asked slyly.

She snorted. "Yeah almost. You're not _that_ smooth."

He grinned and they continued to waltz slowly as the lights went low. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

The brunette flushed and looked away. Duncan chuckled. "Boy, I am good."

She laughed with him and hit the delinquent on the arm. "Sure you are. We just keep letting you believe that."

Duncan laughed out right at that, but stopped as several of the campers ran outside to the balcony. "Tyler man, what's going on?"

The jock stopped mid-run. "Dude!" He yelled out enthusiastically. "Shooting Stars!!"

Courtney and Duncan both bolted for the patio doors at the same time, hand in hand. If anyone later would have asked, Courtney wouldn't have had the willpower to deny it.

They burst onto the scene and looked up as streaks of white and gold and orange lit through the sky. "Oh my. . ." Courtney breathed deeply, almost feeling the rush of molten space rock rocket past her. "Its so beautiful. . ." She murmured.

She turned to see Duncan's reaction, but was surprised to see that he was staring at her instead of the passing stars. "Yes." He agreed in a slightly strangled voice before crossing what little space was between them and pressing his lips against hers. "Beautiful."

**TBC**

Sorry I've been so late everybody, but I had this giant report to do in Collage History, and it killed my creative process for a while, it really did. . . and also, my computer shut down. Now THAT'S annoying. And after that. . .I have no excuse. Sorry again! And I didn't really like writing this one so much, it came out wwaayyyy to choppy. *shrugs* Oh well, I gotta live with it, but I hope you like it anyway!

As to _Violets in Shadow_, I just thought of it! It seemed to work, like Duncan and Courtney's relationship, you know? Besides, they're sooo cute!

And Sadie running a betting pool! How could that not happen? She'd win anyway with the influence that she has over Courtney's wardrobe. ;D

**A Shout Out to** anon goddess, cartoonfire,xoxoemilyxoxo, Aromalf, Heirate Mich, Mew of Fire, Obradyroxmysox, Bloody Midnight, Is, Aromalf, Temari's Angel, nsomniacartist, Mogus, Iron-Mantis, snake screamer, CandySox, spedclass, kazunexkarinfan4, Nia, LeeSakurox, Silver Fire Burns, Violets in Shadow, Sandra NaruSaku, Greenberry Rhythm, ashefurby1313, RandomPersonOfDoom, Wingz, CliqueFAN22, KarmaBoo, saymoney22, leah fisher, JustaDayDreamerxoxo and Crystal Persian!!!!

**Slow Dance, Chocolate Cake and Shooting Star Shout Out to **Heirate Mich, snake screamer and LeeSakurox!!! Thanks you guys!

**And the BIGGEST Shout Out to **Crystal Persian!!


End file.
